HEY DAD!
by writergurlo2
Summary: What would happen if Mia had never met her father until she 15? There's also some sweet senes with Michael and Mia! Rated PG-13 for some potty mouth, and some content
1. Hey Dad!

Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story belong to Meg Cabot. The song HEY DAD belongs to the band Good Charlette. However the story line belongs to me.  
Summery: This is sort of a 'what if' story. This is my interpretation of what would happen if Mia had never met her father until she was 15. She has alot of pent up anger about him because he never tried to contact her and now he's wanting to be part of her life.  
  
A/N: Chapter 1 was inspired by the Good Charlette song Hey Dad. Keep in mind that this song was written and preformed by a guy so you have to turn man into woman and son into daugther but you still get the same point. If I say anthing more, then I'll give the whole thing away.   
  
You might notice a few similarites of this story and Miss You Love. Unfortunitly I got a really big writer's block on Miss You Love and still am not sure how to continue it, I promise once I figure it out I will up load more of it. I took a few of my idea's from Miss You Love and put them in this story.  
  
HEY DAD  
Hey dad where you been for so long?  
Why won' you look at me?  
Is there something wrong?  
Do you remember me, the son that you concieved  
Why won't you look at me?  
The son that you decived.  
Oh God, what did I do to deserve this?  
A man I never knew  
A man I cannot miss  
How can we start all over when we never began?  
How can you be a father?  
When your not even a man.  
I gave you many chances, many that you took   
Now I stand before you, you won't even look  
So then same kids of my own  
I was their for them  
I am the man you couldn't be (I didn't learn from him.)  
Where is he now I don't even know at all  
I don't even remember   
The last time he called.  
  
~CHAPTER ONE~  
To say that Mia Thermopolis has had a complet life would be a lie. She was raised by her mother who was a really great artist, in Manhattan, New York City, in the Greenwhich Village to be exact. Unfortunitly Mia had never met her father. Sure she has pictures of him from when he and her mother was in college together. They looked really great together, and very much in love. The reason that they wasn't happily married is because of Mia's grandmother. She forced him to break all ties with Mia and Helen. All Mia really knew about her father was his name was Phillipee Renaldo and he was a politian in Genovia. Also that her mother was still in love with him.  
  
When Mia was a little girl she didn't understand the whole dady thing. When she would go to Lilly's house (her bestfriend) she didn't understand why their was a man always their. She use to get jelouse of her friend and Michael (Lilly's brother) alot mostly when Lilly would come to school and tell her about the nice things her dad would do for her and Michael. Mia always wanted a father. She use to pretend that she was part of the Moscovitz family. Though now she knew that that wasn't possible unless she and Michael-and that would never happen because Michael was Lily's older brother. Mia hated her father with every fiber of her being. She hated him for leaving her life empty and for leaving her and her mother.  
  
Mia 's life was almost pathetic, it revolved around her friends (Lilly, Tina, and Shemeeka) and being hopelessly in love with Michael Moscovitiz (Lilly's older brother). Not that Mia even had a chance with Michael seeing as how he was a senior and she was a lowly freshmen, besides Michael would never see her as anything than Lilly's best friend.. Then their was Fat Louie Mia's cat who had a fedish for eating socks. Ofcorse only when he's been deprived of the attention that he so desires.   
  
Mia wasn't the type of girl who thought it was the end of the world when another girl came to school wearing the same hair clip or finger nail polish she was. Since Albert Enstien High was a private school they had the pleasure of wearing uniforms. Mia had a simple life and she didn't like anything to complicate it.   
  
Mia was leaving for school when her mother stopped her. "Mia wait!"   
  
"What is it Mom? I'm gonna be late meeting Lilly." Mia said.  
  
"This came for you yesterday." Helen handed Mia a very thick envelope.  
  
Mia looked it over reading the name and the return address, it was from Phillippe Rendaldo. "Just throw it away." Mia handed it back to her mother.  
  
"Mia, ready the letter, you should atlest see what he has to say. " Helen handing the letter back.   
  
"I don't care what he has to say. He could have written or called me several times. This time it's too late. He had to wait 15 years to do it."  
  
"Mia, Phillippe isn't a bad man. He drew up very diffrent than the way I did, for that matter he grew up diffrent from you have."  
  
"No matter how hard he tries I will always hate him." Mia tried to hand the letter back to Helen.  
  
"Do what ever you want with it. I won't have part of it." Helen handed the letter back to Mia.  
  
"I have to go Mom." Mia hugged her mother than left.  
  
Lilly was waiting outside of her appartment building when Mia came. "It's about time." Lilly laughed as she walked towards Mia.  
  
"Sorry, family matters." Mia handed Lilly the unopened letter.   
  
"Oh," Lilly looked at the name. "You haven't opened it."  
  
"I can't bring myself to." Mia said.  
  
"I don't blame you." Lilly handed the letter back to Mia.  
  
"I'm scared to death Lilly, this is the first time he's even tried to make contact with me." Mia put the letter in her back pack.  
  
"You might as well see what he has to say." Lilly said.  
  
"That's what Mom said. I need sometime to think about it." Mia said.  
  
The whole day the pro's and con's of reading the letter wieghed on Mia's mind. Even Lana Wienburger was affected by it. She sorta got upset when Mia wouldn't argue with her during algebra. Then in English Mia lost tract of what Act they were reading in ROMEO AND JULIET and she had been enjoying that play up until then. She was setting in Gifted & Talented with her Algebra book opened on top of her not book was the still un-read letter. She was in a trance when Michael came in and set down beside her. "Hey Mia," He said sliding her textbook in front of himself so he could see what she was working on. "Where's your notes?"   
  
"What notes?" Mia asked.  
  
"You know...Mr. Guianni talks and you write down everything important he says, or writes on the board." Michael tried to refreash her memorey.  
  
"Sorry, I sorta forgot to take them." Mia said.   
  
"What's this?" Michael picked up the letter.  
  
"It's from my father." Mia said.  
  
"It's not opened, I thought you were looking forward to hearing from him."  
  
"I was when I was younger. Michael, I haven't written to him since I was 12. It's been three year since I stopped writting him, I gave up, then I got this letter, it came to me as a shock."  
  
"You should read it, I'm sure that he has some reason for not writing you back sooner." Michael tried to comfort Mia.  
  
"I can't bring myself too. I'm so scared of what he might say." Mia admited.  
  
"I'm sure that whatever he has to say I'm sure it's nothing bad. Your an amazing person Mia, even if he was writting something cruel to you nothing he could say would be true. THeir's nothing bad about you." Michael brushed a piece of hair from Mia's face.  
  
"It's been so long, since I have written him. He cuold have written me anytime, he waits 15 years. I have excepted that my father doesn't want anything to do with me. I had adjusted my life and now he decides he wants to contact me. I'm not even sure if I want to read this." Mia explained.  
  
"Do you want me to read it to you?"  
  
"Would you?" Mia asked.  
  
"Of course." Michael picked up the letter and opened it. Mia's heart was pounding fast as Michael began to read. "My Dear Amelia, I hope this letter finds you and your mother well. I want to apoligies for all my short comings as a father. I know you will find recieving this letter strange as I feel strang writing it. Amelia know that I love you and your mother very much, and never ment to hurt either of you,  
  
"I know it's been many long years since you have written me. I kept all of your letters and read them often. I wrote you every day since the time you were born. I never had the heart to send them." Michael looked up and saw her crying. "Mia, do you want me to stop?"  
  
"No, please go on." She sniffled as she whiped her eyes.  
  
"I know that you have a wonderful life filled with wonderful people. I hope that you will find it in your heart to forgive me,  
  
"There is more my daughter, I have just been diagnoised with cancer. There's more I have to tell you. I cannot tell you by mail or phone, but in person. I have scheduled a trip to New York, I will be their on September the 8th. I will call once I have reached the Plaza. I look forward meeting you for the first time, and seeing your mother again. Please forgive me Amelia. Your Loving Father, Phillippe." Michael looked up at Mia.  
  
"Excuse me." Mia got up and ran out the class and to into the bathroom. She went into one of the stalls and locked the door, and began to cry harder.  
  
Michael who had ran after Mia was now standing outside of the bathroom. 'Should I go after her?' he wondered to himself. Knowing that Mia didn't need to be alone he took a deep breath and walked in to the restroom. The sound of her crying was ripping his heart."Mia, are you okay?" He knocked on the only door that had feet behind it.   
  
"Michael, go away, this is a lady's room. It's a federal affence for you to be in her." Mia said between sobbs.  
  
"Come on Mia you have to talk to someone. Besides I don't care if it's a federal affense. You don't need to be alone right now."  
  
"I'm fine Michael, please leave me alone." she pleaded.  
  
"Mia, if you were okay then why are you crying? Besides, I can't just leave you alone." Michael was trying to think of away to get the stall unlocked if it came down to it.  
  
"Why should I come out?"  
  
'Because I love you!' Michael thought then desided against telling her that, it wasnt' the time or the place. "Because your one of my best friends Mia and I care about you."  
  
Mia unlocked the door and fell into Michael's arm crying hysterically. "Mia, it's okay. You don't have to meet him if you don't want."  
  
"It's not just meeting him, it's him trying to spend time with me just because he has cancer. It's almost like I didn't matter until he got sick and now I'm the most important thing on his to do list. He's known about my exsitance for 15 years. In those years he's only found time to write me once."  
  
"Shh...Mia....it's going to be okay. YOu don't owe him anything. He's never been a father to you...hell my father has been more of one than that bastard. You have nothing to be upset about." Michael was angry at her father, he hated to see Mia hurting like this.   
  
"I have hated him all my life, and now I almost feel guilty about it. I feel like his cancer is my fault. You have no idea how many time I have set in my room crying cursing him because he missed another Birthday, or Christmas."   
  
Michael held Mia's cheeks in his hands, "This isn't your fault, you had nothing to do with your father getting sick. " He said looking deep into Mia's eyes, it was all he could do to keep from kissing her. He pulled her against him and hugged her tightly again, taking a deep breath and in haling her the freah aroma of her hair. The perfume of it was like a poison and he kept breathing it in. "Why don't we cut the rest of the day, it will make you feel better." Michael suggested.  
  
"That would be great." Mia sniffled.  
  
  
A/N: Incase your wondering it really is a federal affense for a man to be in the ladies' room, or for a woman to go in the men's room. A woman got arested after the Super Bowl a few years ago. 


	2. HEMORAGE

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Meg Cabot. The song Hemorage belongs to the band Fuel. However the characters Angela, Denis, Ryan, and Brandon mentioned in this chapter belong to me. If you wanna use them than go for...just ask me before taking them.  
  
Summery: This chapter takes place right after the first chapter left off. It's alittle shorter than the other but it's a really great scene between Michael and Mia. Mia gets to know one of Michael's darkest secrates one that only Lilly knows. I hope that you like it.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the nice coments, you know who you are, your the reason that I'm keeping this going.   
  
HEMORAGE  
  
memories are where you laid them  
drag the water 'till the depths give up their dead  
what did you expect to find  
was their something you left behind  
don't you remember everything I said when I said  
don't fall away, and leave me to myself  
don't fall away  
and leave life bleeding in my hands, in my hands again  
and leave life bleeding in my hands, in my hands   
love lies bleeding  
hold me now I feel contagious  
am I the only place that you've left to go  
She cries her life is like  
some movie black and white  
dead actors faking lines  
over an dover again she cries  
and I wanted you turned away  
you turned away  
you don't remember, but I do  
you never even tried  
don't fall away....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mia waited in the bathroom while Michael went back to the G&T room and got their things. "Michale, whats goin' on?" Lilly asked as Michael started for the door.  
  
"Mia just found out that her dad has cancer, and he's coming here to see her next Saturday." Michael explained quickly.  
  
"Is she okay?" Lilly was concered.  
  
"Yeah, we're going to take the rest of the day off. I need to talk to her anyway. I want a relationship with her but there's somethings she needs to know about me."  
  
"Oh," Lilly knew what he was talking about. 'It's about time, you have been in love with Mia since the summer after you and Angela broke up.' Lilly thought as her brother went out the door.  
  
After sneaking out of the school Michael and Mia went back to Mia's apparement so she could change. While Mia was up stairs Michael removed his tie and his jacket and unbottoned his shirt. He had a gray form fitting tee shirt under it. Mia couldn't belive how good he looked when she came out of her bed room. He was setting on the couch, some of his dark hair was falling into his eyes, not to mention the fact that she could see his awesome abs through his shirt.  
  
Mihcael thought that Mia looked great. She was dressed simply in a red ROCKY HORROR PICTURE SHOW tee shirt, that said 'don't get strung out by the way I look', and a pair of black jogging pants that were also ROCK HORROR and across the butt in red letters said 'rocky' this gave Michael an excuse to look. She always looked so cute when she wore this out fit. It was in the top ten list of Outfits Mia Looks Great In. Michael had a list saved on his computer.  
  
After Mia put her shoes on, Michael took Mia to a little quite coffee shop in the village. He ordered him and Mia mocha-chinios then set down beside her. "Are you okay?" Michael asked.  
  
"I could be better. " Mia took a small sip of the hot drink.  
  
"Look, theirs something that I need to tell you about. It really important." Michael said.  
  
"Okay," Mia tried not to sound too excited. She was hoping that Michael was going to tell her that he was in love with her too. That way she didn't have to keep her feelings to herself anymore.  
  
"Do you remember 2 years ago when I dated Angela?" Michael asked, Mia nodded, "I met her at a party, she was pretty messed up. She had got into a big fight with this guy she had been dating. I agreed to take her home, we hit it off and got together a few weeks later. She was very immature and very flirty with Kenny, and Denis, Brandon, and Ryan, mostly Ryan. Of course, at that point I was too blind to see it. I slept with her too weeks after we got together, if that tells you anything about her." Mia's eyes got really big when Michael said that. SHe never imaged that happend between him and Angela.   
  
"Did you love her?" Mia asked...that was the only thing she needed to know.  
  
"At that point I really didn't know. I did care a whole lot for her. I guess that's the reason that I stayed with her for two years. The last six months we were together we fought most of the time. She got angry at me and went to one of Josh Ritchers parties. She was mad because Flypaper was practicing and I wouldn't cancle to take her to see some girlie movie. Anyway, she got really smashed and my good friend Ryn just happend to be their. He gave her a ride home, and a whole lot more. She called me crying the next day and told me that Ryan gave her a ride but she couldn't remember if anything happend. I belived her cause I cared for her, which I souldn't have. A month later she came to the house...she had been to the doctor because she thought she had a stomach flu. It turns out that she was preganate. She was ofcorse upset. I was in shock. I asked her when she thought it happend, I couldn't belive it because we had always been careful. She said that she thought it happend around the time of Josh Ritcher's parties. That's when the shit hit the fan, I told her that we didn't sleep together the night of that party because we had a fight. That's when she told me that she slept with Ryan. He made her get a blood test done to see if it was his. I was hurt and angry, I told her to get the fuck out of my house, and for her to never come back because I didn't want to see her lying, cheating, muniplative ass again,  
  
"She got really up set and ran out of the appartment, instead of waiting for the elevator she took the stairs." tears were pouring from Michaels eyes.  
  
"If you don't want to conitue you don't have too." Mia said still wondering why this story conserened her.  
  
"It's okay." Michael said than continued the story, "She was so upset that she triped and fell. She had a miscarrage. It wasn't until then that I realized how much I loved her not matter what she had done. It was too late though, I stayed by her side the whole time she was in the hospital. She wouldn't forgive me, not that I could have forgiven myself. When it was too late we found out the results of the test. The baby wasn't Ryan's after all. It hurt me so bad knowing that it was my falt that Angela lost the baby." Michael whiped the tears from his eyes. "The only person that I ever told about the baby was Lilly."   
  
"I won't tell anyone." Mia said in shock. Still not knowing what the story had to do with her, she knew that it wouldn't change how she felt about Michael. You can't choose who you fall in love with. That's left up to fate.   
  
"Thanks." Michael said.  
  
"I'm sorry about the baby too. Maybe it wasn't ment for you to have a baby with Angela. Maybe she wasn't the one that you were ment to spend your life with." Mia suggested.  
  
'I know that I wasn't suppose to spend my life with Angela, I was suppose to spend it with you.' Michael thought, knowing that now wasn't the time to tell her, she needed time to think about who he really was. "It's 2:30, are you ready to go to the house?" Michael asked.  
  
~To Becountiued???~ 


	3. CRY

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belongs to Meg Cabot, the song CRY belongs to Mandy Moore. However the story line belongs to me, also the bands STONED SOUR, BOXCAR RACER, OUR LADY PEACE, MUDVAYNE and SILVER CHAIR belong to themselves (they are mentioned in this chapter.)  
  
Summary: This chapter takes place at Lilly and Michael's appartement. Mia and Michael get alittle closer. If I say anything else I will give the whole chapter away.   
  
A/N: This chapter is really short as well. It was originally part of HEMORAGE but I decided that they should be sperate chapters. I promise the next will be longer!   
  
CRY  
  
I'll always remember  
it was late afternoon  
it's lasted forever  
and ended so soon   
you were all by yourself  
staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed  
in places no one would find  
all your feelings so deep inside  
it was then that I realized  
that forever was in your eyes  
the moment I saw you cry  
the moment I saw you cry  
it was late in September  
and I've seen you before   
you were always the cool one  
but I was never that sure  
you were all by yourself   
stairing up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed  
in places no one would find  
all your feelings so deep inside  
it was then that I realized   
that forever was in your eyes  
the moment I saw you cry  
I wanted to hold you...   
I wanted to make it go away...  
I wanted to know you...  
I wanted to make your everything...  
I'll always remember,,,  
It was late afternoon...  
In places no one would find.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
Michael and Mia went back to Michael and Lilly's appartment. Though nobody was their Michael showed Mia into his bedroom. Mia had been going to that appartment ever Friday since she was in kindergaurden (with the exception of the time she had chicken pox) she had never been in Michael's room. Sure, she had gotten a few glimpes into it, but actually being in it she was a little disappointed. She had such expectations of the mysterious bed chamber. It was like any other teenage guys room. There was an un-made full sized bed in against the window of the far wall. A pair of flannel pajama pants were laying on the end of the bed along with a wifebeater. Must have been the ones Michael had slept in last night. There was a t.v., vcr, and several video tapes laying on the floor. Over in the corner was his amp and guitar. Then their was a his computer desk cluttered with books, papers, magizens, computer disks. Beside the desk was a sterio surrounded by cds. Covering the hard wood floor, exept for a trail to the bed, was cloths. The walls were covered in posters of bands: OUR LADY PEACE, SILVER CHAIR, STONED SOUR, MUDVAYNE, and BOXCAR RACER, his favorite bands. On the wall behind the bed was a bunch of snap shots of diffrent poeple. Some of him playing with FlyPaper, some of him and Lilly, some of Mia and Lilly...anyone important in his life. "If I would have been expecting company I would have straitened up alittle." Michael picked up some of his boxers and put them in a cloths basked. He was blushing alittle.  
  
"It's okay, this way I can see it in it's natural state." Mia smiled.  
  
"Have a seat." Michael gestured towards the bed. He pulled his chair towards the bed and set down in frount of her.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" he asked her again. He was still concered about her.  
  
"Much better than I was before. Thank you for today Michael, it means alot to me." Mia smiled.  
  
"I feel so at ease when I'm with you. I have never felt this way around any girls. It's like I can be myself around you, like I don't have to put up any barrers around me."   
  
"I'm glad. I like spending time with you. We should hang out more often." Mia smiled.  
  
"That sounds great. I'm here for you Mia, anytime you need me, I'm here. You can tell me anything." Michael took her hands tightly in his.  
  
"Anything?" Mia asked raising her eye brow. She adn Michael were once more inches from kissing when the phone rang.  
  
"I'll be right back." Michael kissed Mia's hands.  
  
Mia's hear was pounded fast as she layed back on Michae's bed. It was a few minutes before Michael came back in the room, he walked in the door to find Mia asleep in his bed. Gentally he pulled her blankets over her, kissed her on the cheek then walked out of the room. 


	4. BAD DAY

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belongs to Meg Cabot. The song BAD DAY belongs to the band Fuel. However the story line is mine and Angela is mine.  
  
Summary: This still takes place at Michael and Lilly's appartment, the day that Mia got the letter from her father. Mia has had a horrible day, Lilly instead of staying with her friend leaves with Boris...on their first date. Mia and Michael have another sweet scene together but Mia ends up imbaracing herself. Better shut up now before I ruin the chapter for you.  
  
BAD DAY  
had a bad day again  
she said I would not understand  
she loft a note and said I'm sorry I   
had a bad day again  
she spilled her coffee broke her shoelace   
smeared the lipstick on her face  
slamed the door and said I'm sorry I  
had a bad day again  
and she swears theirs nothing wrong  
I hear her playing that same old song   
she puts me off and puts me on  
and had a bad day again  
she said I would not understand  
Left a note and said I'm sorry I   
had a bad day again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lilly went strait up to her appartment with Boris in tow. She thought the elevator ride was never going to end when it finally came to the 16th floor. "Lilly can we slow down?" Boris asked out of breath as he was pulled off the elevator in to the mase of apparments  
  
"Were almost their." Lilly said as she came to the hall where her appartment was. Finally she stopped at one and Boris was releaved.  
  
Michael was setting on the couch in the living room when Lilly ran in with Boris. "Where's Mia?" Lilly asked a bit out of breath. Boris set down by Michael panting a bit.  
  
"She's asleep." Mihcael said. "Keep your voice down. SHe's had a bad day."  
  
"Okay," Lilly whispered. She tip toed her her room trying not to disturb Mia. It wasn't until after she had gotten come cloths out of the closet that she noticed Mia wasn't in her bed, and it was still made.  
  
She walked back into the living room alittle bewildered. "Michael, someone has kidnapped Mia, she's not in my bed." Lilly explained.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you, she's in my bed." Michael said casually.  
  
"Why is she in your bed?" Lilly asked alittle confused.  
  
"Lilly, calm down, I didn't seduce your friend. We were hanging out in my room...with our cloths on." Michael laughed.  
  
"Okay....did you tell her?" Lilly asked changing the subject.  
  
"I told her about Angela...but I haven't got to tell her about the OTHER thing." Michael saiding putting infusece on the word 'other'. Lilly knew what he ment but Boris was really confused.  
  
"Okay, can you do me a favor?" Lilly asked.  
  
"What's the favor...and what's in it for me?" Michael asked.  
  
"Well, I'm short on footage for my show...and Boris asked me on a date tonight." Lilly said. "I'll only be gone a few hours, and it would give you another chance to tell Mia that THING."   
  
"Okay." Michael said. 'It's not like I had anything else planned anyway.' he thought.  
  
Boris and Lilly left soon after. Michael set in the livingroom, fliping through the channels on t.v., when Mia woke up and walked into the living room. Michael couldn't belive how beautiful she looked. Though her hair was messed up and she had sleep in her eyes she looked great. "Rest well?" Michael asked as she set down beside him.  
  
"Very well, your bed's really comfortable." Mia smiled. 'It would have been even better if you would have with me.' Mia thought.  
  
"Thank you, how are you feeling?"   
  
"Somewhat better, a little on the hungry side." Mia smiled.  
  
"I'll order a pizza." Mia picked up the phone and quickly dialed a number.   
  
He placed an order for a large pizza, half of it vegiterian, the other with almost every meat know to man. This dicusted Mia but she had gave up long ago to try to convice him that to eat meat was bad for him as well as in humane.  
  
"So, have you thought about your father? Going to see him I mean." Michael asked.  
  
"I'm still not sure. Of course I have until Saturday to deside." Mia said.  
  
"That's true, I think you'll do fine." Michael placed his hand on Mia's He leaned closer to her and was inches frome kissing her when the enter com buzzed. "Don't move. I'll be back."   
  
Michael went to the door and buzzed the pizza guy up. It seemed like it took the guy forever to come to the door. When he did, then Michael was able to get back to Mia. He watched her for a minute before walking back in the room. She looked so cute flipping through the channels stopping when she found, EVER AFTER. 'Great, a chick flick!' michael thought as he set down beside Mia. Though he wouldn't complain because he knew Mia was having a bad day. "I don't see how you can eat that meat!" Mia took a small bit of her veggie pizza.   
  
"Okay, I don't complain about your veggie deal, and I have never ask you to eat meat." Michael took another big bite of his pizza.  
  
"Doesn't it bother you that what you are eating use to live and breath?" Mia asked.  
  
"Not really." Michael said. "I would rather eat something with flavor, then something that tasted like a card board box."   
  
"Well, don't expect me to kiss you after you eat that." Mia said, then after realizing what she said became very imbarraced. "Not that I have been thinking about kissing you...or planing on kissing you...or anything that remotely resymobles kiss....or touching any other part of you with my lips...I have to go now." Mia jumped up and ran into Lilly's room and locked the door.  
  
Mia was totally mortified she couldn't belive that she just said that....to Michael anyway. Sure Lilly knew of her feelings towards her brother but Michael wasn't ever suppose to find out. 'He has got to think that I'm the worlds biggest loser!' Mia thought.  
  
Their was a soft knock on the door. "Mia would you come out of there?" Michael asked softly.  
  
"No! Go away!" Mia's face continued to turn red.  
  
"Mia, I have known you since we were kids. Look we need to talk about this anyway. 'Cause I have been thinking about kissing your all night too." Michael asked.  
  
Mia unlocked the door. "You have?" Mia asked.  
  
"Come on." Michael said.  
  
As Mia and Michael set down on the couch Lilly came in flustered over her date with Boris. "Hey Lil, how was your date?" Mia asked.  
  
"It could have gone better." Lilly said.  
  
"Pizza?" Michael asked.  
  
"No, I had dinner with Boris." Lilly said.  
  
"What made your date so horrible?" Mia asked.  
  
"Well, everything went great, until he walked me to the door. Here I thought it was a pretty good date. We had a great time, I figured I would get a hug, or a peck on the cheek. No...I got a hand shake!" Lilly exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I guess that's what you can expect for a guy who tucks his sweater in." Mia was trying not to laugh.  
  
"THat' not funny!" Lilly folden her arms, she was giving Mia her pissed off look...or 'the look of death' and Michael has come to call it. It's funny because her face is so squishy that you can't see her eyes when she does it.  
  
"Oh, I thought it was." Michael smiled at Lilly. 'That's the reason I love this woman! It's almost like she reads my mind.' Michael thought.  
  
"Lilly, mabye he was just neverous." Mia suggested.  
  
"Yeah, but a hand shake!" Lilly was still in shock. "It's not like I'm someone he just met. I've known him since kindergarden ( I don't really know how long they have known Boris.)"   
  
"I agree, though I still think it's funny." Mia busted out laughing again.  
  
"Go right ahead laugh it up!" Lilly exclaimed. 


	5. FLAVOR OF THE WEEK

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, except Bo Willis, and Angela. They belong to Meg Cabot. The song FLAVOR OF THE WEEK belongs to the band American Hi-Fi. However the story line is mine.  
  
Summary: The story takes place the Monday after Mia gets the letter. Mia over sleeps and runs into someone new. Michael still hasn't told Mia his feelings. If I say to much more it will give the whole story away...if I haven't already.   
  
A/N: Okay, this chapter may make you alittle angry...but I hope that you find it in your heart to forgive me.   
  
Thank you for the Reviews...to everyone who has reviewed. If you want me to continue to write more than keep them coming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FLAVOR OF THE WEEK  
  
she paints her nail and she don't know  
he's got her best friend on the phone  
she'll wash her hair, his dirty cloths  
for all he gives to her  
and he's got posters on the wall  
of all the girls he wished she was  
and he means everything to her   
her boyfriend he don't know anything   
about her  
he's too stoned, Nintendo  
I wish that I could make her see  
she's just the flavor of the week  
It's Friday night and she's all alone  
he's a million miles away  
she's dressed to kill, but the tv's on  
he's connected to the sound   
and he's got pictures on the wall  
of all the girls he's loved before  
and she knows all his favorite songs  
her boyfriend he don't know anything  
about her  
he's too stoned, Nintendo  
I wish that I could make her see  
she's just the flavor of the week  
  
~Chapter 5~  
  
Monday come quickly. Michael woke up feeling very confident. Though he didn't he didn't get to tell Mia how he felt on Friday, today he would. After what she said about kissing he he knew he couldn't go wrong. he knew she had to feel the same way about him as he did for her.   
  
Mia quickly got ready for school, she didn't know what exactly was going on...if she forgot to set her alarm...or if fate just had it out for her. Once she was dressed her teeth was brushed and her hair was combed, she ran out the door, and all the way to school. The bell had already rang, she was on her way to her locker when she ran into someone and fell to the ground. mia looked up into beautiful green eyes. "I'm so sorry." a kind voice said and and hand reached out to help her up.  
  
"It's okay." Mia straitened her skirt.  
  
"By the way, I'm Bo Willis." the guy said.  
  
"I'm Mia Thermopolis." Mia was almost in heaven...of course it wasn't like how she felt with Michael. However, Bo was really cute, with his shoulder lenght black hair, beautiful green eyes, he was even taller than Mia.   
  
"I hope that I'll see you again." Bo smiled I have to get to Algebra.  
  
"Who do ou have?" Mia asked politely.  
  
"Mr. Guanini."   
  
"Me too." Mia smiled.  
  
Mia was a little taken by Bo.' He was very nice looking, had a great personality (from what I could tell). He had a beautiful smile, even thought it didn't make me go weak at the knees like Michael's does. Still yet...he wasn't Michael...their was no comparison. It's not like I had a chance with Michael anyway, he would have tried it on Friday. Though he did say that he wanted to kiss me too...but that was probley just because he had been with all day. Besides saying is one thing...and doing is quite another. I can't spend the rest of my life pining over someone who doesn't share my feelings. Bo seems interested so why shouldn't I jump at the opprotunity to be with someone. Even Lilly has a boyfriend, granted he's a musicial genius, who tunks his sweaters in, breaths through his mouth, and shakes her hand at then end of their dates instead of kissing her.' Mia thought  
  
Mia was still pondering her thougths when the bell rang. The world around her was tuned out, it took Bo grabing her arm to take her from her thoughts. "Um, look I know that I just met you, but do you wanna do something sometime? Maybe this weekend?" Bo asked.  
  
"Uh...well see, I'm suppose to spend Friday night with Lilly, and on Saturday I have a dreaded meeting with my father." Mia explained.  
  
"Well, maybe we can get together before that. If not all take you out early on Friday then take you to Lilly's after words." Bo suggested.  
  
"That sounds really...really...great." Mia smiled.  
  
"Well, I'll check you later." Bo flashed her his million dollar smile.   
  
The day flew by finally came G&T Michael walked on clouds into the class. Now it was time for him to make his confession to Mia. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Bo Willis. Michael had known him from some paries he had played at with FlyPaper, one he could remember was the one he had met Angela...he was her ex-boyfriend. Bo had went to Trinity and played in a stoner band call Smut, he was also an ass-hole. He only dated girls that put out. He even slapped her around a bit. Mia was not that kind of girl.   
  
There Bo was setting in Michael's chair helping Mia with her algebra. Michael was devistated, trying to be cool he set down beside Lilly. Casually, he asked, "What's goin' on with Mia and Bo?"   
  
"I figured you knew, Bo asked Mia to go on a date with her." Lilly said.  
  
Michael's world was coming to an end. He felt as though a huge knife was being plunged into his heart. Amelia Theremopolis was dating Bo Willis...Michael's Mia. He wasn't the type of guy who she could take home to meet her parents. Even if they never married and your mother was an eclectic artist, whom you live with. Your father is a politican in Genovia...and you have never met him. 'What id she see in that heavy-metal ass-hole anyway?' Michael thought to himself.  
  
"You know that's Angela's boyfriend....from the party." Michael said.  
  
"Your shitting me!" Mia said.  
"What does she see in him?" he asekd Lilly.  
  
"I don't know, mabye he's nice to her, and payes attention to her." Lilly suggested.  
  
"I pay attention to her." Michael protested.   
  
"Michael, you help her with her algebra, and walk around with out a shirt on...that doesn't quilify as paying attention to her." Lilly said. "Just tell her how you feel. I tired of listening to the two of you talk about how miserble your lives are."  
  
"I was going to tell her on Friday...I told her about Angela...if you wouldn't have come home so early then I would have been able to tell her. I told her that I had been thinking about kissing her. So, I was going to tell her today, but that heavy-metal ass-hole moved in on my not-girlfriend. Where do you get off telling me that I don't pay any attention to her, what would you call Friday?"  
  
"Look, just go over their and tell Bo to 'back off your kool-aid!' " Lilly laughed.  
  
"Okay, nomore 'Jay and Silent Bob for you." Michael laughed.  
  
"Okay, here's the thing. You have had a bazillion chances to tell her. She's at our house every Friday and Saturday, not to mention any other days she comes over. She normally sets by you in this class. You had all day with her on Friday. How many more chances do you need?" Lilly asked.  
  
"I wanted to be sure that she felt the same. I just got that confermation on Friday. I had to tell her about Angela first."  
  
"Look Michael, if this thing between you and Mica is ment to be, give her some time. This Bo thing won't work." Lilly tried to comfort her brother.  
  
"What do you think about it?"  
  
"Well, if it makes Mia happy, then I'm happy. But, I don't trust that Bo...he gives me the creeps. He's way too nice." Lilly explained.  
  
"I just hope that Bo doesn't try anything with her." Michael said.  
  
After school was over Mia rushed ot her locker to find Bo waitting there. "I forgot to get your number." He smiled.  
  
"Oh," Mia pulled a notebook from her bag and wrote down her number.   
  
"Thanks." Bo said. "Do you want me to walk you home?"  
  
"No, that' okay, I usually walk with Michael and Lilly."  
  
"Are you sure?" Bo asked.  
  
"Well, I guess if you want to you can."  
  
Bo and Mia met up with Michael and Lilly in frount of the school. The walk home was a quite one. Michael knew that if Bo said anything he would break his neck.   
  
Once Mia and Lilly went into Mia's appartment building Bo said, "That's going to be the easiest piece of ass I get!"  
  
"Michael got really pissed, he shoved Bo against the wall. "Look ass-hole I don't know  
who the fuck you think you are, but if you hurt Mia. I swear I will kick your fucking, heavy metal ass!"  
  
"What's your deal Moscovitz? I didn't get all bothered when you got some from Angela! " Bo yelled.  
  
"Look, Mia is my friend...and Angela doesn't have anything to do with this. If you think I'm going to let you hurt her you better think again!" Michael exclaimed.  
  
"You love her?"  
  
"Yeah, I do." Michael said. "If you hurt her or try anything with her you will answer to me." 


	6. WAITED

Disclaimer: The characters in this story, except Bo Willis and Angela, belongs to Meg Cabot. The story line however is mine. The song WAITED belongs to Our Lady Peace.  
  
Summary: Um...there's not much I can say with out giving this chapter away. Let's just say Mia gets a big suprise. It has alot of   
  
A/N: THanks for the reviews, they are much appreciated.  
  
WAITED  
  
hit the ground  
weighted down again  
you walked out  
but I'm sure you're my friend  
it must have been good  
this can't be for good  
everyone's...is everyone ok  
I waited, oh I waited  
but I must be too dumb to be proude  
because I waited, I waited, here  
Woke to sounds  
I pray you were there  
I fell back down  
but I'm sure you still care  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Lilly walked Mia up to her appartment. "So, what's goin' on with you and Bo?" Lilly smiled.  
  
"I don't know, he's nice. I'm tired of waiting on a certian someone to wake up and ask me out." Mia said.  
  
"But going after the first guy who payed attention to you. I heard alot of bad things about him." Lilly was concered.  
  
"I'm a big girl." Mia assured her.  
  
"Your my bestfriend. I just don't wanna have to kick some guy's ass." Lilly hugged Mia.  
  
A few mintues later Lilly showed her self out of Mia's appartment building and met Michael on the street. Bo was still out their and he and Michael were fighting...we'll, Michael was about to throw his fist in Bo's face. "Okay boys break it up. Michael you come with me. Bo, you can go to hell!" Lilly smiled.  
  
"YOu two are the strangest people I have met." Bo said walking away.  
  
"What did she say?" Michael asked as him and Lilly began to walk to their place.  
  
"Well, she said that she was tired of waiting for you to ask her out." Lilly said.  
  
"So that means I still have a chance." Michael was beaming.  
  
"Yeah." Lilly smiled.  
  
"Mia set down in thie living room and turned on the t.v. Infortunitly there was nothing on which ment Mia had to start on her algebra. About half was into it the phone rang. "Hello?" Mia asked.  
  
"Yes, can I speak to Amelia Thermopolis?" a man speaking with a French accent asked.   
  
"THis is she, may I ask who this is?" Mia was confused.  
  
"This is Phillipee Renaldo....your father."  
Mia felt like a knife was being plunged into her. She couldn't speak, she nearly dropped the phone. After a second she said. "What do you want?"  
  
"I was calling to let you know that I was at the Plaza." he replied.  
  
"You wasn't suppose to come until Saturday."  
  
"I couldn't wait, I wanted to see you."  
  
"Oh." Mia said.  
  
"Can you come see me tonight." he asked.  
  
"I don't know." Mia replied.  
  
"I know that you are afraid to meet me. I deserve a second chance Mia. There's so much I need to tell you."  
  
"I'll be there in about a hour or so." Mia hung up the phone without saying good-bye.  
  
Mia put on her jacket and combat boots, wrote a note for her mother than ran out the door. She ran all the way to Michael and Lilly's appartment building. After being buzzed up, Mia went strait to the appartment. Michael answered the door. "Mia what's wrong." he ushered her to his room.  
  
"My.....father.....called.....he's.....at.....the......Plaza." Mia was pacing back and forth and was extreamly out of breath.   
  
"Mia, calm down, come set by me." Michael said.  
  
"I told him.......I would.......be over in....an hour....." Mia said.  
  
"Look, don't talk, just breath." Michael said.  
  
Once Mia calmed down she explained what was going on. "I was setting in the living room doing my algebra. The phone rings, I expected it to be mom or Bo." Michael cringed at the mention of his name. "So I picked the phone up and this guy who spoke with a French accent was on the line. He asked for me. It turns out to be my dad. He said he couldn't wait until this weekend, he wasnted to see me now. It told him I would meet him at the Plaza in an hour. Then, I came straite here. Michael your the only person I can talk to about this. What should I do?" Mia explained.  
  
"Well, Mia I can't tell you what to do." Michael said.  
  
"I know, but I need some advice." Mia said.  
  
"Well, I think you should go."   
  
"I'm scared, I don't know what to do, or say." Mia started pacing again.   
  
"Don't worry, if it makes you feel any better. I could come with you." Michael suggested.  
  
"You would do that for me." Mia stopped pacing  
  
"Yeah, I would do anything for you." Michael looked solumly at her.  
  
"Thank you Michael, your such a good friend." Mia hugged Michael.  
  
'Friend! Just a Friend! After all the hints that I have dropped I just a Friend! I guess you have to be a stoner with long greasy hair to be something more than a friend to her!' Michael was alittle disapointed.  
  
After Michael pit his shoes on and told his parents where he would be, and he also got the keys to their car. The trip seemed to take forever. They ended up getting stuck in rush hour, so they were 45 mintues late getting to the Plaza. The Phillipee for got to mention that kids weren't allowedf in the plaza with out adult supervision. It was wierd though, once Mia mentioned they were there to see Phillipee Renaldo. THe door man freaked out and apologing and offering them gifts, all of which they refused.  
  
They stepped onto the elevator, Michael told the operator what floor to go to, Mia was too nervous. "Mia calmo down. Everythings going to be okay." Michael rubbed Mia's arms.  
  
"What would I do with out you?" Mia asked as the elevator doors opend. Mia tightly held Michael's hand in hers as they walked to her father's suite.  
  
'Maybe I still have a chance.' Michael thought.  
  
Mia knocked on the door. It was quickly opened by a guy dressed in black. Without saying a word he frisked Michael and Mia then showed them to the setting room. A few seconds later a man dressed in a Polo shirt and a pair of kakkis came in the room. Even though he was alittle older, and a lot balder she recognized him. "Dad?" Mia asked.  
  
"Hello Amelia." he smiled, "You look lovely."  
  
"Thank-you, I go by Mia." she knewn her father was moving in for a hug. Instead she held her hand out. A little disappointed, Phillipee shock it. "Um...this is Michael Moscovitz."   
  
"Your boyfriend?" her father asked.  
  
'I wish!' Mia thought, 'Bad thought Mia! You kinda...sorta....already have a boyfriend.'   
  
"No, he'e just a friend." Mia smiled.  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you Mr. Renaldo." Michael smiled.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too." Phillipee smiled. There was an akward silence. Then, "Mia, there's something I need to tell you, I was kinda hoping that you would come alone."  
  
"I can go." Michael stated to stand up.  
  
"No! Stay!" Mia pulled him back down. "Dad anything you have to say to me, you can say in frount of Michael."  
  
"Well, I knew that cominginto your life when your 15 dones' make me much of a father. There's so much about my life, and your life that you don't know." Phillipee began to explain.  
  
"I'm beganing to realize that, your have told me several times now. Would you please hurry, I'm expecting a phone call." Mia said.  
  
'There she goes, another Bo refrence.' Michael thought.  
  
"Amelia-Mia, I'm not just a politician in Genovia, I'm the Crowned Prince." Phillipee said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Mia asked in shock. "Your kidding!"   
  
Michael was also in shock. 'I knew there was something specail about her, but a Princess! I'm in love with a Princess.....a real Princess!' Michael thought.  
  
"No, I'm not kidding. I'm Prince of Genovia and as my only child you are heir to the throne, you are Princess of Genovia."  
  
"Does Mom know aobu this?" Mia asked.  
  
"Ofcorse," Phillipee said. "She knew that I was Prince before you were born. We agreed that we would not tell you until you were 18. Then I got testicular caner and can't have anymore children. You will be taught to dress, walk, and talk like a princess. Once you have finished your college education you will move to Genovia where you will one day rule."  
  
"Hold up, I have my own plan for me life and it doesn't envolve ruling a country! Besides I have just met you, you don't even quilfy for having say in my life! I want to join Greenpeace! I don't want to wear poofy dresses, and tiarras! I wnt to have a slightly normal life!" Mia excliamed.  
  
"Amelia! Calm down!" Phillipee yelled.  
  
"Look, I don't want to be a Princess! I 'm not moving to Genvoia! I have hated you my whole life! YOu have never been there for me! When all the other dads took their daughters to campfire girls where were you at? I was made fun of because Mom took me!" Mia was crying.  
  
"Mia I want us to start over." Phillipee said.  
  
"We haven't even began! You have had 15 years to spend with me. YOu waited until it was too late! I don't want to have anything to do with you!" Mia ran out of the room.   
  
"Well, that went well!" Phillipee grumbled.   
  
"Doesn't it bother you that you have hurt your own daugther. Mia is the nicest...most specail person I have ever met. For as long as I can remember all she has wanted was a father, she use to pretend that she was part of my family because of that. Everytime she wrote you and got no response, my sister and I were the people that she came crying too. I don't blame her for running out on you....you ran out on her a long time ago." Michael said walking out the door.  
  
Mia was standing out on the street, tears streaming down her cheeks. A few minutes later Michael came out. "Are you okay?" he pulled her tightly into his arms and held her close.  
  
"He never had anything to do with me, the only reason he wants to spend time with me is because I'm a stupid princess and he can't have anymore kids."  
  
"Shh....it's gonna be okay." Michael assured her.  
  
Michael took Mia back to her appartment, and walked her to the door where they were met by Helen. "Mia are you okay?" her mother asked.  
  
"I'll be fine. Why didn't you tell me that dad was Prince of Genovia?" Mia asked.  
  
"He told me not to. We agreed when you were 18 we would tell you. YOu father was suppose to find a woman in Genovia and have kids with her. You were suppose to be mine. Then when he found out he had cancer that changed everything. " Helen explained.  
  
"I wish you would have told me." Mia said.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just wanted what was best for you." Helen hugged her. "By the way, a boy named Bo Willis called for you." she handed Mia a piece of paper.   
  
"I have to go." Michael said.  
  
"Thank you for everything Michael." Mia smiled at him.  
  
"Your welcome." he hugged Mia and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you tommorow. IF you need me before then, call me." Michael walked out of the apparment.  
  
To BE Continued????? 


	7. TOO MUCH TO ASK

Disclaimer: Okay the characters in this story still belongs to Meg Cabot, except Bo Willis, Angela, Scott, Brock, Ephram they are mine. The song TOO MUCH TO ASK belongs to Avril Lavigne.   
  
Summary: Takes place after Michael leaves. Mia getts some good advice from her mom. Mia finds out something about Bo that she doesn't like, but still goes on a date with him. If I say too much more than I'll ruin the chapter.   
  
A/N: Okay, this chapter talks about drug use...just so you know, I don't use them!   
  
Thanks for the Reviews!! If you wanna read more keep them coming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TOO MUCH TO ASK  
  
it's the first time I've ever felt this lonely  
wish someone would cure this pain  
it's funny when you think it's gonna work out  
'till you chose weed over me your so lame!  
I thought you were cool until the point  
up until the point you didn't call me when you said you would  
finally figured out you're all the same   
always coming up with some kind of story  
everytime I try to make you smile  
you're always feeling sorry for yourself  
everytime I try to make you laugh  
you can't your too tough  
you think your love less  
is that too much that I asking for  
thought you'd come around when I ignored you  
sorta thought you'd have the decency   
but babe I guess you wouldn't take that warning  
'cause I'm not about to look at your face again  
can't you see that you lie to yourself   
you can't see the world though a mirror  
it won't be too late when the smoke clears  
'cause I'm still here  
can't find where I am/lying her alone in fear  
afraid of the dark/knowone to claim alone again  
Chapter 7  
  
Helen just stood there with a smerk on her face. "What?" Mia asked.  
  
"Two boys chasing after my Mia!" Helen laughed.  
  
"No, Michael doesn't see me as anything more than Lilly's best friend." Mia explained.  
  
"Mia, you need to look again. That boy is crazy for you." Helen said.  
  
"Mom, I have been in love with Michael for as long as I can remember. If he felt anything but friendship for me then he would have said something by now."   
  
"Boys are diffrent then girls. Girls know what they want and it doens't matter if they get hurt in the process. They know right away if they are in love. Boys are diffrentt, they will wait until they are 100% sure that a girl is in love with them before they make there move. They can read signs that girls drop and if they do, then they have read them wrong. Sometimes the boys wait too long. They are afraid of being hurt, but most of all it's hard for them to share their inner feels." Helen explained.  
  
'He told me about Angela and the baby. That must have been hard on him.' Mia thought. "Tell me about this Bo." Helen said.  
  
"He's new, just trancefered from Trinity. He's nice-" Mia began.  
  
"But he's not Michael." Helen finished.  
  
"Yeah, but he likes me. I'm tired of waiting around for Michael." Mia said. "Lilly has a boyfriend, Shemeeka has a boyfriend, Tina has a boyfriend. I want a boyfriend."  
  
"Sometimes the ones that you wait for are the only ones worth having. Maybe while your waiting on Michael you should give this Bo a chance. He might suprise you." Helen said.  
  
A little while later once Mia finished her alegbra homework, she called Bo. "Hello?" he asked.  
  
"Hey Bo, I figured I would call you back." Mia said.  
  
"Who is this?" he asked.  
  
"It's Mia Thermopolis."  
  
"Oh, hey Mia." At that point Mia noticed his voice sounded really strange. Like his vioce was recorded on an old casset tape that was dragging out what he was saying.   
  
"Um, are you okay? You sound funny." Mia said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm great, I have some friends over and we smoked up alittle.:   
  
"Pot?" Mia asked.  
  
"Yeah." Bo laughed. "I called to see if you wanted to come over but you were their."   
  
"Um...Bo I don't do that. I don't belive in filling my body with toxins."  
  
"Weed isn't a toxin it's an herbal medication."   
  
"Look, I'm not going to tell you want to do but I won't smoke it."  
  
"Okay, how about his. My friends are having a party tomorrow night. You can come with me." Bo suggested.  
  
"Just as long as you understand that I will not drink alchole, or smoke anything, or ingect anything, or snort anything." Mia said.  
  
"Understood." Bo laughed. "So, is it a date?"  
  
"I'll have to talk to my mom." Mia said. "I'll tell you tomorrow."  
  
After saying good-bye to Bo, Mia ran down stairs to beg her mom to let her go. Luckly it worked, but she had to be home by eleven and no later. It took Mia forever to go to sleep. She was so excited, Mia was going to a real party, on a school night with a boy.   
  
School the next day seemed to last forever, even longer than it usually does. Mia couldn't pay attention in class at all. Finally, the end of the day came and she was able to go home and prepare for her date.  
  
Bo came to get her at 6:30 and they were at the party by 7:00. It wasn't what Mia expected. There was loud music, people making out everywhere, a tick cloud of smoke lingered in every room. Several pastic cup set around on every table. 'This is it? I'm probley failing my classes because I was so excited over this! I was expecting somehting like the party on 'Can't Hardly Wait', or the parties on 'American Pie'. I'm so disappointed.'   
  
"Do you want somehting to drink?" Bo asked.  
  
"Anything without alchole." Mia smiled.  
  
"Wait here. I'll be right back." Bo said.  
  
Bo walked into the kitchen where Scott, Brock, and Ephram (his good friends and band mates) were. "Is that the girl from Albert Enistine?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yeah." Bo said. "Here, put these in her drink. Make sure she can't taste the everclear." he handed a bottle of pills to Brock.  
  
"That's why we have the Hawiian punch. You can't taste achole when it's mixed with this stuff." Ephram laughed pulling the jug of blue Hawiian punch from the fridge.  
  
"So, what's up with that girl?" Scott asked while him and Brock mixed the drinks.  
  
"Well, she's one of those do gooders, she's into Greenpeace. Last night she told me she didn't put toxins into her body." Bo laughed.  
  
"You are evil Bo! That girl is probley waiting for her wedding night!" Brock laughed handing Bo the drinks. "Yours is the one in the blue cup.  
  
"Okay, I'll talk to you later." Bo lauged.  
  
Michael was setting alone in his room, bord out of his mind. Lilly was the only one he could talk to about his problems and she wasn't home. She was out with the 'Musical Genius' again. His parent though they didn't realize they would do it, would try to analze him. 'Crackhead' was finished for this month, he had played the guitar until his figures bled, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer had already gone off. He layed down on his bed and cuddled the pillow Mia had slept on. He could still lightly smell her fragrence on it. Slowly, he looked at the clock, it was only 8:45, it was early enough he could call her. Michael picked the phone up and dialed Mica's number. "Hello?" Helen asked.  
  
"Ms. Thermopolis, is Mia there?" Michael asked.  
  
"No, she went out with Bo." Helen replied.  
  
Not trusting Bo he asked. "Could you tell me where they are?" Michael set up and began to put on his shoes.  
  
"Um...they went to some party." Helen replied. "What's going on?" she began to panic.  
  
"Oh shit! I'm sorry Ms. Thermoplis." Michael apoligied. "You let Mia go out with a really bad guy. I'm gonna go find her I think I know where she is. Just stay there." Michael hung up the phone.  
  
To Be Continued? ? ? 


	8. INNOCENT

Disclaimer: Okay, the characters in this story belongs to Meg Cabot, except: Bo Willis, Scott Baker (same Scott from the chapter before he actually has a last name now), Ephram, Dr. Durand Matthews, Angela, Brock, they are mine...I'll share if anyone needs ass holes and pricks....I have an abundant supply of them. The song INNOCENT belongs to the band Fuel...I like them a lot...if you haven't noticed from this story! (They are just great!)  
  
Summary: I won't be able to say to much with out giving anything away. Begins with Michael leaving his parents appartment.   
  
A/N: I'm sorry that it took me a couple of days to get this up. I've been sick and have been force feed a bunch of sinus medicians and a lot of Tylonnol PM's. I attempted to write some too, but I'm having to re-write everything that I wrote because sinus pills and writing don't mesh well. I have decided that I'm psyco when I'm sick!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
INNOCENT  
  
Satan, you know where I lie  
gentaly I go into that good night  
all our lives get complicated   
search for pleasure over rated  
never armed our soul  
for what the futur would hold   
when we were innocent  
angels, lend me your might  
forget all my lives to get just one right  
all those colors long single faded  
all our smiles confiscated  
never we were told  
we'd be bought and sold  
when we were innocent  
this prayer is for me tonight  
this far down that line and still ain' got it right  
and while confessional not started  
our next sin is contempted  
never did we know  
what the futur would hold  
or that we'd be bought and sold  
we were innocent  
Chapter 8  
  
Michael got his parents keys and quickly rand down 16 flights of stairs taking two and sometimes three steps at a time, quickly making his way to the car. He knew exactly where he was going, he had been their before, the night he had met Angela. He was going to Scott Baker's appartment. Luckly it wasn't far away. 'Please be okay Mia. God, if you are real don't let anything be wrong with her.' Michael thought.  
  
Mia was setting on a bed in one of the rooms in the appartment. How she got there she couldn't remember. She knew something was wrong with that Hawiian punch she drank. After two cups, she felt alittle light headed; after 3 cups, she couldn't feel her teeth; and after 5 cups, she was light headed, she couldn't feel her teeth or her hair, the room was spinning, and she was having trouble breathing.  
  
Bo was setting next to Mia on the bed. He knew that she would be passing out soon. "Mia, are you okay?" he smerked alittle pretending to care.  
  
"Bo, I'm not feeling very well. I feel like my throat is closing up." Mia gasped. "I think I need to go home." she stood up, wasn't able to gain her balance, and fell back on the bed.  
  
"I can't take you home right now." Bo put his arms around Mia and began to kiss her.  
  
"Bo stop." she gasped again trying to fight him away. "I can't breath."  
  
Michael pulled up in frount of Bo's appartment. He put the car in park than ran itno the building. The door to Scott's appartment was unlocked as usual. Michael bursted in the apparment and began to search it over for Mia. "Hey Moscovtiz what's up?" Ephram came up to Michael. "You wanna drink?"   
  
"No, is Bo here?" Michael asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's in the back room with some bitch. What of it?" Ephram asked.   
  
"Look ass hole! She's not a bitch!" Michael exclaimed as he walked down the hall to the backroom.  
  
Over his shoulder he heard Ephram say. "I didn't mean anything by it."  
  
Michael started to open the door then relized it was locked. He took a step back then kicked it, breaking the knob, the door, and the door frame. The door flew opened, and he ran into see Mia passed out on the bed and Bo fiddling with the buckle on his pants, Mia's skirt was fliped up. Michael was about to freak out, he didn' t know what was going on. "It's easy to get a piece of ass when the girl is passed out." Michael said.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" Bo said.   
  
"I told you not to fuck with Mia, Willis!" Michael exclaimed. "I hate to break up the date, but I'm taking her with me."   
  
Michael picked Mia up at that point he noticed that she wasn't breathing and that her whole body was broken out in hyves. He knew that something was wrong and that he didn't have time to fight with Bo at this exact moment. "This is over." he said before walking on the door.   
  
Helen was waiting impatiently by the phone. 'I'm the most horrible mother! I have never let Mia go out with some boy that I don't know, or to a house that I don't know! The one time that I do, according to Michael with the worst possible boy in the world! What is Phillipee going to say? He'll probley sue for costody of her. Then Clairess will send her to some Swiss boarding school!' she thought. The phone rang. "Hello?" Helen asked.  
  
"Ms. Theremopolis, I have Mia. I'm on the way to the hospital right now." Michael said.  
  
"Michael, what's wrong, is she okay?" Helen asked. "That little bastard didn't....did he?"  
  
"I really don't know about that Ms. Theremopolis." The thought of Mia laying on the bed again with Bo standing over her flashed threw his mind and he was ready to kill him again. Taking a deep breath he said. "She's passed out...Ms Thermopolis, she's not breathing. I need you to meet me at the hospital."  
  
Michael got off the phone with Helen just as he pulled into the hospital parking lot. He craddled Mia in his arms and ran into the Emergency Room. "I need some help! She's not breathing!" Michael yelled to the resptionist. She quickly motioned for some of the staff. A microsecond later, two orderlies, three nurses, and a doctor ran out pushing a gurney. "Whats, her name and age." One of the nurses asked Michael as one of the orderlies took Mia from his arms.   
  
"Amelia Thermopolis, she's 15." Michael said.  
  
"Do you know what's wrong with her?" The nurse asked as the orderlies began to push the gurney back to the ER.  
  
"I found her at a party like this." Michael said, starting to follow them.  
  
"Are you a family member?" she asked.  
  
"A close friend, her mom's on her way." Michael replied watching the gurney turn a corner and disapearing from sight.  
  
"Listen, you have to wait out her. I can't let you back with out the mother's permission." the nurse said before disappearing in the swinging doors.   
  
Michael set down in one of the waiting room chairs. All around him where diffrent victims of some kind. Alittle girl with a high fever, a little boy in a football uniform with an ice pack on his knee, a guy Michael's age with a cut over his eye, just to name a few. Michael burried his head in his hands. 'God, if you really are up their, don't let her die! I'm shit with out her God! She's everything to me even if she doesn't know it. I need her in my life!' Michael prayed to himself as tears rolled down his cheeks. Suddenly a hand touched his head. Michael looked up to see Helen and Lilly standing there.  
  
"Have you heard anything?" Helen asked.  
  
"No, they wouldn't let me back there because I wasn't family." Michael said. "Lilly, what are you doing here?"   
  
"Ms. Thermopolis called me." Lilly tightly hugged her older brother. "She's gonna be okay." she resured him.  
  
Helen found out what bed Mia was in then she, Lilly, and Michael walked back. There was alot of ER staff working on Mia. Everyone was doing something, one was drawing blood from one arm, one was putting an IV in the other, one was putting a tube in Mia's nose, two where doing C.P.R., they were all yelling diffrent things to this one little nursing assistant who was doing her best to write every thing down. The sight was horrifying, Michael was staning outside of the room trying to comfort Helen, and Lilly was trying to comfort both Helen and Michael. "I know it's hard seeing someone you love so much laying there. She didn't deserve this." Lilly said to both Helen and Michael.  
  
"Nobody does." Helen replied.  
  
"He's going to pay for doing this to her." Michael said vengefully.  
  
Mia looking so helpless laying their. Her face was drained of it's unual cheerfulness. Michael thought about earlier that day. How beautiful Mia looked, the sun shinned on her hair from the window in the G&T class, it was hard to belive that she was laying on a gurney somewhere between life and death.  
'Come on Mia! You have to pull through this! If you don't then I'm not going to have anyone to talk to, your the only one who understands me. Your the only one who puts up with me phsyco-annalizing them!' Lilly thought.  
  
After a few minutes a doctor came out. Michael was expecting to hear the worst. He already had tears running from his eyes. "Hello, Ms. Thermopolis I'm Dr. Durand Matthews." The young doctor introduced himself. "Here's what's going on with Amelia, we found large traces of G.H.P. in her system as well and large traces of alchole. I don't know if you have heard but G.H.P. is commonly known as the date rape drug. She had an allergic reaction to the G.H.P which is why she stopped breathing. She's in stable condition now, and is awake."  
  
"Doctor, do you know if she was raped?" Helen asked.  
  
"We have yet to do a rape test on her." Dr. Matthews said.  
  
"Is she okay now?" Helen asked.  
  
"She's doing alot better. If she would have been left laying their anytime longer, she would have died."  
  
Michael let out a sigh of relife. "I would like to know what they gave her to drink. It was very potient. She said she didn't even know that she was drinking alchole at all, not to mention G.H.P." Dr. Matthews said.  
  
"Everclear, it was chased with blue Hawiian punch. When you mix the two you can't taste the achole. You have to be careful Everclear is a very pure form of alchole if you aren't careful you can get alchole poisoning." Michael said. He had seen Ephram, Scott, and Brock make the concoction before, it was never drugged to make girls pasted out then. It wasn't a bad tasting drink either.  
  
"How do you know?" Lilly asked, alittle in shock that her older brother knew all this.  
  
"I've known Bo, and his friends for along time. I used to be friends with his friends. We would have little get togethers and would drink. That is what they usually served, I know that a lot of people got alchole poisoning from it if they weren't careful. When I stopped hanging out with them, is when they started talking about drugging girls so they could sleep with them. I thought it was all talk, I never expected them to go as far as doing it." Michael explained.  
  
"Well, we are going to keep Amelia for tonight and maybe tommorow night. " Dr. Matthews said.  
  
"I need to call Phillipee, you too probley need to get home. Your parents will be worried." Helen smiled.  
  
"No, Lilly you stay here, with Ms. Thermopolis and Mia. I have some things to take care of." Michael said. "Dr. Matthews, is their anyway I can see her?" Mihcael asked.  
  
"You would have to have her parent's permission." Dr. Matthews said.  
  
'What is it a field trip?' Michael thought.  
  
"Go ahead Michael." Helen smiled.  
  
"Thanks." Michael said. He walked into the tiny room and pulled a chair to Mia's bed. She looked alot better. Her face was starting to get it's color back. The blotches where almost all gone from her face. She still had an IV and the tube in her nose was still feeding in random amounts of charcoal. "Hey Thermopolis, how you feeling." he held her hand in his, and with the other he stroked her hair.  
  
"Like the biggest fool in the world. I should have listened to Lilly, she told me Bo was bad news." Mia sniffled, Michael knew that she had been crying.  
  
"Your not the world's biggest fool, I am. I should have told you the truth about Bo. I was afraid you would think that I was being jelouse of him." Michael told her.  
  
"Why would you be jelouse, your one of my best friends." Mia said.  
  
Michael was about to tell Mia his feelings then desided that bed one in the Emergency Room wasn't the best place. "I just care for you a lot Mia, I don't want you to get hurt." Michael said.  
  
"You know, you are my knight in shinning armor. You have rescued me so many times the past few days. I don't know what I would do with out you." Mia smiled a bit.  
  
"Listen don't worry about Bo, I'm going to take care of that ass hole." Michael said, He kissed her had. "Get some rest. I'll be back as soon as I can. Your mom's here, and Lilly, and your dad may be on his way." Michael told her. "Get some rest."   
  
Michael made a bee line for the door. "Michael wait, Bo's not worth it." Lilly chased after him.   
  
"He might not be but Mia is. Go back and stay with Ms. Thermopolis, she and Mia both need your right now." Michael said then walking out the door.  
  
To BE ConTinued???? 


	9. KICK SOME ASS

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belongs to Meg Cabot, except: Bo Willis, Scott Baker, Ephram, Brock, Denis, Brandon, and Gary. They belong to me. The song KICK SOME ASS belongs to the band Stroke 9. The story line is also mine.  
  
Summary: This chapter is all about Michael...and you can probley tell from the title what this chapter is about.  
  
A/N: This chapter is alittle short, but after you all's negitive response to Bo, it had to be added.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
KICK SOME ASS!!  
  
how many people wanna kick some ass?  
I used to a nerd, grew up in the suburbs  
nothing there ever went wrong, I made it up in this song  
I talk about the hood, I say stuff like it's all good  
tell people I'm down with all the cool kids down town   
when I've never even been their  
how many people wanna kick some ass?, I do I do  
and how many people's sick of holding it back?, I am, well I am too  
so don't lay another finger on her, she's mine and I still want her  
if you put your hands upon her, your a goner, goner  
and how many poeple sick of holdin' it back, I am I am   
how many poeple wanna kick some ass, I would if I could  
but I'm really just a sensitive artist, perpatrating like I am the hardest  
but I'm really just a senistive artist, so spin your cap around to the back   
you think you rhyme but you can't rap, loosen that strap a little more   
till your axe hits the floor, flip off your fans make'em cheer  
try to look sincere, anger today's fashion  
so sing another song about bashing someone's head in  
how many people wanna kick some ass, I do I do  
and how many people sick of holdin' it back, I am well I am too   
so don't lay another finger on her, she's mine and I still want her.  
if you put your hands upon her, your a goner goner  
and how many people sick of holdin' it back, I am I am   
how many people wanna kick some ass, I would if I could   
but I'm really just a sensitive artist, perpatrating like I am the hardest  
acting like I'm not the smartest, I'm really just a senstitive artist  
honest  
  
~Chapter 9~  
  
Michael was seeing red as he left the hospital. He walked out to the car, climbed in and picked up the phone. He quickly dialed Denis (the drumer from Flypaper), "Hey Mike what's goin' on?" he asked.  
  
"I need a favor, Bo Willis fucked with a friend of mine. He's at Scott Baker's appartment. I need you to meet me there and bring Brandon and Gary with you." Michael said.  
  
"Who did he fuck with?" Denis asked.  
  
"Mia Thermopolis." Michael replied.  
  
"That tall girl your sister hangs out with?" Denis asked.  
  
"Yeah." Michael said. "She's my friend too."  
  
"You've broken the cardinal rule about falling in love with your sister's friends haven't you?" Denis asked.  
  
"Yeah, I feel in love with her." Michael admited. "Be their in ten minutes."   
  
It didn't take long to get back to the apparentment building. Michael waited a few mintues, then Denis's van pulled up and Denis, Brandon, and Gary climbed out. "Are you sure that you wanna do this?" Gary asked.  
  
"Yeah, he messed with the wrong girl." Michael said.  
  
"We are with you." Brandon said. "We just want you to think rationally. If their are a bunch of his friends up their, don't start a fight."  
  
"Okay." Michael said.  
  
Without saying anything else they walked into the appartment building and up to Scott's appartment. The door was still unlocked though the party had died down a bit. Ephram, Bo, Scott, and Brock were setting in the living room. "What the hell are you losers doing here?" Scott asked. (The people that played in Smut (Bo's band) hated Flypapaer. They played a show together and Flypaper played first, and when they were done the people at the show jeered Smut off the stage.)   
  
"We came to have a chat with Bo." Gary said.  
  
"Okay, what do you wanna chat about?" Bo asked.  
  
"That you better watch your ass! This whole operation that you all have is about to go belly up. Her parents are pretty pissedm, and her fater is a powerful mother fucker." Michael was trying to stay calm.  
  
"What do I have to be afraid of. They don't know that I gave her anything. Girls get high at parties all the time." Bo said.  
  
"Not this girl. This is the first party that she's been too. The G.H.P. nearly killed her. She had an alleric reation." Michael said he nodded towards the door. So the guys would know that he was ready to leave. He knew this wasn't the place to fight with Bo.  
  
The were almost out he door when Bo said. "Hey Mosocivtiz, when you see Mia again, give her my love." Bo laughed.  
  
The anger rose up in Michael again, and befer anyone could stop him, he had knocked Bo into the floor and was beating him profusly. Brandon and Gary where holding Scott, Brock, and Ephram back while Denis pulled Michael off of Bo.  
  
While Denis had Michael restrained, Bo mangaged to get a good hit on Michael. Michael pulled away from Denis and went after Bo again. Michael football tackeled Bo (for someone who didn't belive in ogranized sporting events he did a hell of a job of it) and comenised to beating Bo again. Denis grabed Michael off of Bo and managed to pull him out the door. Brandon and Gary followed. "Calm down." Denis told Michael.  
  
"I'm cool." Michael said turning away from Denis.  
  
"Are you going to be able to drive?" Brandon asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Michael said. He was so angry that he was shaking all over.  
  
Once Denis was sure that Michael was okay everyone went back home. Michael suspecting his parents were in bed, quitely snuck into the appartment. He was walking quitely past the living room when his mom asked. "Michael, how's Mia?"  
  
"She's better. Some guy gave her G.P.H. and alchole without her knowing it. She ended up having an allergic reaction to the G.P.H. and was unconsions and not breathing by the time that I got their. She's better now." Michael said.  
  
"She wasn't raped....was she?"   
  
"They haven't done a rape test yet." Michael said. 'if she was raped Bo has another ass kicking comeing.' he thought. "I'm gonna take a shower than go back up there." Michael said.  
  
"Alright." His mother smiled knowing that fighting with him wasn't a good idea.  
  
Michael went into the bathroom a turned the warm water on in the shower. The small room began to steam up as Michael undressed and got into the shower. His anger started to desolve as the warm water washed over him. 'Mia is okay' he reminded himself. It wasn't enough though, her life was almost stolen from him tonight. Before he knew it he was nolonger standing in the shower, he was crouched down on the shower floor, crying uncontrolably.  
  
To BeContinued????? 


	10. SORROW

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belongs to Meg Cabot. The song SORROW belongs to BoxCar Racer!  
  
Summary: Michael goes back to the hospital and stays my Mia's side along with Helen. Michael still thinks he's responible for what happend to Mia. There's a lot more...but it's a suprise! There's some of Phillipe's thoughts about Michael. Some of Michael's thoughts too.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last two chapters you people are great!  
****************************************************************************************************  
SORROW  
  
because I need you more   
than you need me  
because I want you more   
I know  
because we move to fucking fast  
I think I really had to wish to make this last  
I know  
I'm sorry please forgive me  
believe me if you would  
because I care way more   
because I really flet that  
you felt so muchmore  
I know  
I'm sorry please forgive me  
believe me if you would  
I'm sorry please forgive me if you could   
I'm sorry please forgive me if you would  
I'm sorry please forgive me if you could   
I'm sorry please forgive me if you would  
I'm sorry please forgive me if you could  
believe me if you could   
believe me if you could  
  
~Chapter 10~  
  
Phillipe arrive just as they took Mia to get the rape test done. "How is she?" Phillipe asked Helen.  
  
"Don't much better. They just took her to do the rape test." Helen said.  
  
"Oh," Phillipe said. "I called my lawyer in Genovia, he said that if we wanted we could press charges."  
  
"Phillipe, I don't know about that." Helen said.  
  
"Why not, that punk could have killed her." Phillipe said.  
  
"Yeah, but we have to think of Mia too. It may be easier for her to forget about this if we just let it alone." Helen said.  
  
"I can talk to my parents and see what they think." Lilly suggested.  
  
"Why would we want the opinion of you parents?" Phillipe questioned her.  
  
"Um...they are pshyco-annalists." Helen said.  
  
"Oh." he said. "Who is she?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Lilly, this is Mia's Dad, Phillipe Renaldo. Phillipe, this is Mia's best friend, Lilly Moscovitz." Helen introduced them.  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Phillipe smiled. "Oh, you must be Michael's sister."   
  
"How do you know Michael?" Lilly asked.  
  
"He came with Mia when I met her the other day. When Mia ran out he sorta told me off." Phillipe blushed alittle.  
  
"Yep, that's my brother." Lilly said gloatin alittle. "He's really good at that. He's one of those angry, teenage-male, musician types."   
  
"I figures as much." Phillipe groaned when she said musician. The type of guy his daughter WILL NOT date.  
  
A few minutes later Michael came in. "I thought that you went home for the evening." Helen said.  
  
"No, I can't leave her up here. I feel responsible." Michael said.  
  
"Are you the one that did this to Mia!" Phillipe turned on 'Angry Dad' mode.  
  
"No, I wouldn't ever do that to Mia." Michael said.  
  
"What makes you so responsible then." Phillipe interigated.  
  
"Phillipe, Michael was the one who saved Mia. He's one of her good friends, he just happened to know where she was." Helen said.  
  
"Oh," Phillipe said. 'I hate that kid! If he has any intentions of dating my daughter he better think again! Mia isn't aloud to date musicians! Helen might be naive and think that he's a good kid, but I don't! I know how those guys think! Hell, I am one and I know how they think! It's all about sex! He isnt' going to have sex with my Mia!' Phillipe thought.   
  
"Ms Thermopolis, if you need to go home, I can stay with Mia." Michael said.  
  
'The hell he will!' Phillipe thought. 'He's probley got a kid somewhere!'  
  
"Thats okay Michael. I would rather stay here with her, your more than welcome to join me. I do need to go to the studio tommorow I won't stay that long probley until about noon. I'm behind on the work for the galliary." Helen said. "I do need to go to the house once Mia's back from her test."  
  
"If you don't care, Ms. Thermopolis I'll just ride home with you." Lilly said.  
  
"Sure." Helen said. "Are you sure that you don't want to stay?"   
  
"Yeah, someone has to go to school and keep the gossip straite. I know they'll be talking about her tommorow." Lilly said.  
  
'I hadn't thought of that' Michael thought, then noticed Phillipe stairing at him. 'What's Mr. Renaldo's deal? I wish he would quit giving me that evil eye. His is worst than Lilly's. That man really gives me the creeps, he's one of those scary kinda dads that shapen their knives and clean their guns when you pick up their daughter for a date. (A/N: my dad use to do that.) Not only that he's got Nortic bodygaurd that would probley kill people if Mr. Renaldo need him too. I'm gonna get wacked! I'm only 18, and some Nortic guy is gonna wack me because I'm in love with the Mia Thermopolis who just happens to be the Princess of Genvoia!'   
  
A little while later Mia's bed was wheeled back into her room. After talking to the technicain that did Mia's test, and getting abuslutly no information at all. Technicians are allowed to give out any information with out the doctor's permission. Helen, Lilly, Phillipe, and the Nortic guy left. "How are you feeling?" Michael asked her.  
  
"Okay, I guess. I would kill for a pair of pajamas though, everytime I get out of bed this gown shows everyone my ass." Mia said.  
  
"No need for killing, I figured you would want something to sleep in so I brought you some of my pajamas." Michael said, pulling a gray tee-shirt and a pair of ble and gray flannels out of his back pack.   
  
"Thank you Michael." Mia said stubbling out of bed. Michael help her to the bathroom so she could change. 'She looks so cute.' Michael thought as Mia stubbled out of the bathroom. Michael helped her to the bed and pulled the blankets back over her. A nurse came in a few minutes later and gave Mia some benadrel which in no time put her to sleep.   
  
Michael pulled a chair close to Mia's bed and set down. he loooped his hand through one of the side panels on her bed and tightly held her hand in his. It was a comfort to him knowing she was okay. Michael leaded back against the chair and was drifted to sleep by the patterns of Mia breathing.   
  
Alittle while later Helen came in. She smiled alittle then went back to the nurses station and asked for a couple of pillows and blankets. Helen gentally put a pillow behind Michael's head and covered him up with a blanket then set down in the other chair and went to sleep.   
  
The next morning came quickly. Mia was woke up but a nurse who ame into check her vitals. "How are you feeling?" the nurse smiled.  
  
"Like I was hit but a bus." Mia groaned.  
  
Michael was quickly awoken but Mia's voice. "Mia! Your a wake!" Michael exclaimed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Mia asked suddenly becoming selfconsious then remembering him coming in the night before.   
  
Helen was finishing getting ready for work and she went out of the bathroom. "Mia, I've got to go to the studio, I'll be back around noon." Helen said. "I'll bring you all some real food too." Helen added knowing how gross hospital food is. Helen left a few minutes later.  
  
Michael turned and smiled at Mia, that's when she noticed the cut above his eye, then she looked down at his had that was still in hers, and noticed the bruises on his knuckles. "Michael what happend to you?" She asked.  
  
"Let's just say that a aggresivly tought Bo a lesson." Michael said.  
  
"Michael, you shouldn't have fought him. He's an ass-hole and he's not worth the trouble.   
  
"YOu are though." Michael said running his fingers down her cheek.  
  
"You are too good to me. I don't deserve your friendship."  
  
"Yeah, you do." Michael said. At that point Michael knew that he couldn't take just being Mia's friend anymore. He had to tell her how he felt. He wanted her to be much more than a friend. He would give up his computer, his guitar, Buff the Vampire Slayer...okay...may be not Buffy after all she was his first crush, he would give up masterbating if he had too. Hey! every guy does it, and if they say they don't they are lying!  
  
Michael got up and set down on the end of Mia's bed. "um...Mia there's something I need to tell. It's probley the wrong time, I'm not really good at reading signs and stuff. If you don't feel the same thats okay too." Michael rambled. "See, the thing is I like you a whole lot. Infact, it's more than like, I love you Mia." Mia's beautiful gray eyes began to feel with tears. "I'm sorry I shouldnt' have said anything."   
  
"Michael, I love you too." Mia said.   
  
"Really, your not just saything that to make me feel better are you?" Michael looked up.  
  
"I have loved you from the moment I first saw you. But-" Mia began.  
  
"I knew their was a but." Michael said.  
  
"I'm really confused about alot of things right now. There's somethings I have to get straite, and someone I need to talk to." Mia said. "Michael, I want to be with you but I just need alittle time."   
  
To Be ContiUed? ? ? ? 


	11. IF IT WHERE UP TO ME

Disclaimer: The characters in this chapter belongs to Meg Cabot, except, Angela Taylor (Michael's ex), Scott Baker, Anna Taylor, Ryan, Bo Willis, and Dr. Durand Matthews. The song IF IT WHERE UP TO ME belongs to the band Rooney (I had to put one of their songs on here because of the person whole played Michael is their singer!)   
  
Summary: Mia gets to come home, two days later she gets to talk to the person that she needed to talk to. This actually has Angela in it, if you don't like her character this part may change your mind about her, she's not bad. It also gives her side of the story of her and Michael. Can't say anything more or else I'll ruin it.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, I'm afraid that I'll leave you out if I thank you all indvidually.   
  
VampirePrincess: Okay, I never thought that my 'masterbation' comment would mess up Michael's image. I put it in there because lets face it, every guy does it, and the fact that everyone makes Michael so good and he doesn't do anything bad. I guess I really didn't think much about it when I put it in. It was ment as a joke, to be funny, and 'cause lets face it, that's what a guy would think.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
IF IT WHERE UP TO ME  
  
she doesn't have the answer yet  
the answer yet  
I'm breathing down her neck  
maybe I should give her time  
she'll be the one  
when I'm dead  
w'll use my bed  
and she'll spend her life  
thinking of us and making a fuss  
if it were up to me   
she would know that   
our love (our love)  
is your best love (best love)  
yes our love (our love)  
is real love  
so just let it be  
I wasnt you to know   
I've done our charts and it says   
that we work as one  
like that Jackson 5 and Temptations  
if it were up to me  
she would know that   
our love (our love)  
is your best love (best love)  
yes our love (our love)  
is real love  
so just let it be  
well your mother like smile   
and your father like my life style  
soudl I ask them what I asked you  
to get the answer  
it's easy, it's easy, it's easy,  
Oh it's easy  
  
~Chapter 11~  
  
Helen, after stopping at Big Wong to get take out for herself, Michael, and Mia came back to the hospital. "How are you feeling?" she Mia as she passed out the phone.  
  
"Much better, when I get out there's someone I need to go see." Mia said. 'And Michael loves me!' she was still glowing about that.  
  
"Okay, that won't be a problem." Helen smiled. "Has your dad been by?"   
  
"Uh...not that I know of, if he has I haven't seen him." Mia said.  
  
A little while later Dr. Matthews came in. "Well, I have some great news. We got the results back from your test. There was no sign of forcefully entry." he smiled.  
  
'Good! Now I won't have to forcefully stick my foot up Bo's ass!" Michael thought.  
  
"And were going to let you go home." Dr. Matthews fininshed.  
  
"Thank you!" Mia exclaimed.  
  
***************Two Days Later  
  
Even though it had been two days Mia still hadn't been back to school. Lilly and Michael were setting in G&T. They were finally getting a chance to talk, Michael had been spending time with Mia and the time that he wasn't with her Lilly was their. The past two days had been spent dodgeing each other, but not on perpose. "So, how have things been with Mia?" Lilly asked.  
  
"Well, they were interesting. I told her." Michael said.  
  
"And what did she say!" Lilly was trying to show to much exctiment but it was hard.  
  
"That she loved me too...but that she was kinda screwed up right now. That there was someone she needed to talk to. She didn't say who though."   
  
"Okay, confession, I knew that she was going to talk to someone." Lilly said.  
  
"Who's she going to talk to?"   
  
"Well, the thing is that her Dad's wanting to press charges against Bo. I told her about Bo being Angela's ex-boyfriend. You know who she's gone to see, if you think about it."   
  
"Oh....OOHH!" he said. "She's suppose to come over tonight. I can't wait to see her."   
  
"I think that you too are so cute."   
  
"I wish she would hurry up and tell me something. I mean I know that I told her to take all the time that she needed, but I've been waiting my whole life to be with her."   
  
* * * * *  
On the other side of Manhatten....  
  
Mia was setting on a subway, she hadn't been to school since Tuesday and believe it or not, she was starting to miss it. Today was the first day that her Mom and Dad let her out of bed, let alone out of the loft. She was a little nervous, not as nervous as she was when she told Michael she loved him though. She just wanted to get this over with. Mia needed to talk to someone, someone who knew what she was going through. Someone who had been there, that someone was Angela Taylor, Michael's ex-girlfriend.   
  
Mia got off the subway and walked to Angela's appartment. It took her a minute to answer the door. "Come on in." Angela said as she opened the door. Mia could tell that she too was nervous.   
  
"Angela, I'm sorry I'm bothering you. I just needed to talk to you." Mia said.  
  
"It's okay, Lilly called me and said you were coming." Angela said leading Mia into the living room.  
  
Angela's appartment was fairly nice. The carpet was alittle worn out and the furniture was used. It was clean, other that baby toys that were scattered in the living room floor. Laying on a blanket asleep was a beautiful baby girl. She looked to be about a year old. "I didn't know you had a baby." Mia smiled.  
  
"Yeah," Angela smiled proudly. "That's Anna she's 16 months, Ryan split after I found out I was preganate. I really didn't expect him to stay though. He hasn't even seen her since she was born."   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Mia looked down. "I came here because of a couple of guys. We'll start with Bo Willis, did you ever date him?"  
  
"Yeah, about 3 or 4 years ago. I went out with him once. The night I met Michael. Why do you ask?" Angela asked.  
  
"He took me out Tuesday night, to a party-" Mia began.  
  
"At Scott Baker's appartment." Angela finished.  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?" Mia asked.  
  
"It's strangly fimilar. He tired to get me drugged on Blue Hawiian Punch-" Angela began  
  
"Everclear and G.P.H." Mia said.  
  
"Will he ever change?" Angela said.   
  
"Here's the thing, he nearly killed me with the G.P.H. I had an allergic reaction. If it wasn't for Michael, I would have. My parents are really pissed off. My Dad wants to press charges against him."   
  
"Sombody needs to stop him." Angela said.  
  
"If I agreed would you testify angainst him?" Mia asked.  
  
"Yeah, I would." Angela said.  
  
"There's someone else that I came here to find out about." Mia said.  
  
"Who?"   
  
"Michael Moscovitz."   
  
"I figured you knew him better than I do." Angela looked away.   
  
"I've heard his side of the story, I need to know yours." Mia said. "We are wanting to began a relationship, but I would feel better if I knew the whole story, not just one side."   
  
"Michael, finally realize that he's in love with you huh?" Angela smiled.   
  
"How did you know?"   
  
"Because, I could see it even when I was dating him. I was hoping that I could make him fall out of love with you. Somethings aren't met to be. Let me tell you something that I learnt the hard way. Michael is the best guy in the world, he doesn't run from his mistakes, he's loving, he's carrying, he's the best guy in the world. You won't find another, not in New York, not in the whole world. I would give up anything to have another chance with him. I screwed up, don't do want I did."   
  
"Thanks." Mia smiled, almost shocked at what Angela told her. She was suprised that she had said that. Most girls when they find out someone is going after their ex-boyfriend would try to start a fight with them! (A/N: I know that from experiance!)  
  
"As you already know Michael and I met at that party at Scott Baker's appartment. I was there with Bo. I had a lot of issues at that time. I was really stupid, I drank a lot, I slept around, I did drugs. I had finally desided that I wanted to straiten up my life. That I didn't want to drink anymore, I didn't want to do drugs, I wanted a real boyfriend. I thought that's what Bo was going to be, he seem so sweet when I first met him." Angela said.  
  
"He's slimmy and munipulative." Mia agreed.  
  
"He's an Ass!" Angela said. "When we got to the party is when he started to change. He started giving me those Hawiian punch drinks, and once I got started on them we smoked up a little. I did promise myself that I wouldn't sleep with him. It was after all our first date. Even though I was was wasted their was no way I would let him do me. So we got into a fight and he hit me. That's when Michael came to my rescue. I thought he was cute so when he took me home I gave him my number. After about two weeks of being together I knew that I was in love with him, I slept with him. I know that makes me sound like a slut. '  
  
"About 5 or 6 months before we broke up we started fighting, a lot. It was mostly my fault. I got really jelous, really easy, mostly of you and Lilly. He always wanted to hang out with you all and stuff. Then, when I wanted just me and him to do something, everytime, it seem like FlyPaper was practicing, or he had to work on Crackhead, or he would be hanging out with the guys. All he wanted for us to do is stay home and watch old movies,  
  
"Then, this movie I wanted to see was on at the movies, and I wanted to go watch it. FlyPaper was practicing, and I told him either he could practice or I was going to leave. He told me that practice was more important (A/N: Most guys who are musicians will say this, believe me, I know I married one). I was angry and hurt at him, and I wanted to do something that would make him angry and hurt back. I was setting at home brooding when I remember Josh Ritcher was having a party. So I went and did something I hadn't done in a long time. I got messed up,  
  
"Ryan ended up being their and we ended up hooking up. I cried all night long, I wanted to do something to hurt Michael, but I ended up doing something that would kill him. I was so afraid to tell him what I had done. My mom even knew what happend, she told me that if I didn't get my act together that I would lost him. So when I talked to him I told him that I couldn't remember if anything happend,  
  
"Then a moth later I went to the doctor thinking I had the flu and found out I was preganat, I did up the math and the with the due date the doctor gave me. I got preganate the week of Josh Ritcher's party. I told Ryan 1st and he made me get a blood test done. Then, I told Michael and he was so scared, he asked me when I thought it happend. I told him around the time of that party. He freaked out and said we weren't together that night because we had been fighting. So I confessed everythign about Ryan. If I close my eyes I can still see the hurt in his eyes. He started crying and told me to get the fuck out of his house. So I did. I know I should have waited for the elevatorbut I didn't I took the stairs. I rad down about thre flights and fell down about six. " Angela started crying. "Having a misscarrige is horrible, the most horrible thing that can happen. People tell you that you can't even tell when you lose it. I could I can tell you the exact moment when my baby died. I was laying their and a janitor happend to find me, I lost the baby when the ambulance people moved me. I could feel it,  
  
"Mihcael felt guitly over what happend. He swears that it's was his fault. He stayed with me the whole time I was in the hospital. I couldn't even look at him. He begged me to try the relationship again, but I knew it was too late. I was really looking forward to having Michael's baby. I was hurt so band and I was so angry at myself that I couldn't even look at him. Because of that fall I wasn't even suppose to have any other children, they begged me abort Anna but I wouldn't. She was 6 weeks early."   
  
"I'm sorry about what happend, I really am." Mia wiped the tears from her eyes.   
  
"It wasn't ment to be, Michael was ment for you." Angela said. "He always cared for you. When I dated him I hated you because of that. I'm sorry, I really miss judged you."  
  
"It's okay."   
  
"You know, I would like for us to do this again, I mean if you wanted. I don't get many visitors, when I got preganate with Anna all my friends bailed. I don't have many friends left."  
  
"I'll be back soon." Mia smiled before leaveing. 


	12. I'M WITH YOU

Disclaimer: The characters in the charcters in this chapter belongs to Meg Cabot, excet Bo Willis and Angela Taylor and Ryan. The song I'M WITH YOU belongs to Avril Lavigne. The story line is mine!  
  
Summary: Okay, takes place after Mia leaves Angela's house she goes strait to see Michael.   
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed.  
  
Trick Hayden: I'm sorry that it's so sad, I'll try to work alittle more humor in there. The reason I worked the chapter Kick Some Ass in there is to lighten up the tension. This chapter should make you happy, it's not sad...at least I don't think it is.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'M WITH YOU  
  
I'm standing on the bridge   
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
there' nothing but the rain  
no foot steps on the ground  
I'm listening but theres no sound  
Isn' anyone trying to find me  
won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night   
trying to figure out this life  
won't you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you  
I looking for a place,   
I'm searching for a face  
is anyboyd here I know,   
cause nothings going right  
and everythings a mess   
and no one likes to be alone  
Isn't anyone trying to find me  
won't sombody come take me home  
it's a damn could night  
trying to figure out this life   
won't you take me by the had   
take me somewhere noe  
I don't know who you are   
but I'm with you, I'm with you  
Why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
yeah, yeah....  
  
~Chapter 12~  
  
Mia, after leaving Angela's apparement road the subway back to the villige and ran all the way to Michael's.  
  
Michael had just gotten home he was in the process of changing out of his uniform when he heard the intercom buzz.He walked to the door with his clean shirt on but unbottoned. His heart began to race as he buzzed Mia up. He was a ittle nervous about where she had been. He knew who she had talked to and he was afraid of what she may have told Mia. Michael leadened angainst the wall and waited for her to come to the door.   
  
A few mintues later there was a knock and Michael quickly opened it. Mia standing their was like a breath of freash air. She looked absolutly beautiful. She was dressed simply in a pair of faded flair legged jeans, a white baby tee, and a blue jean jacket and he combat boots. Her cheeks were alittle flushed and she was some what out of breath. "Hey Mia, feeling better?" he asked letting her in.   
  
"A million times. Can we talk alone?" Mia gestured to his bedroom.   
  
"Oh, sure." Michael said leading her in it.   
  
Like before Mia set down on the still un-made bed and Michael set infrount of her in his chair. "Okay, your probley wondering where I was at, unless Lilly told you. Either way I'll still tell you. I went to Angela's to talk to her. She had been through what I had been through, and I knew she would be the best person for me to talk to. Lilly called her and told her that I would be coming. I was really neverous when I went." Mia rambled.  
  
"So, how did it go?" he asked.  
  
"It went really great. I was expecting Angela to be one of those bitter ex-girlfriends who are like 'you better not fuck with him he's mine'. She wasn't, I really wish I wouldn't have misjudged her as bad as I did. Well, anyway I told her that Dad was wanting to press charges against Bo, she said that if he did she would testify against him." Mia smiled.  
  
"That's really great." Michael said. "What all did you find out from her?"   
  
"A lot of things. She told me that she wasn't angry at you after she misscarried, that she was angry at herself. She told me that she hated me when you dated her, because she knew that you were in love with me. She said she was hoping that she could make you fall out of love with me."   
  
"What else."  
  
"She told me that she made a mistake about letting you get away from her, that you are the best guy in the world and that I would never find another like you. She said that she knew that she would never have you back that it wasn't ment to be. She told me not to make the same mistake that she did." Mia said. "Well, I wanted to know if we could start that conversation that we had at the hospital over."   
  
"Which one, the one when you found out that I kicked Bo's ass?" Michael joked.  
  
"You know that one that I'm talking about. The one where I said that I was in love with you and always have and will be. I wanted to say that I'm sorry."   
  
"What for?" Michael head her hands in his.  
  
"For making you worry over me. For hooking up with Bo." Mia said. "For hurting you."   
  
"It's okay, none of that matters. The only thing that does matter is that it's going to be you and me from now on. " Michael leanded forward to kiss Mia when the phone rang. "Damn that phone!" Michael started to get up.  
  
Before he could Mia grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him. The kiss was amanzing, everything Mia had expected...or atleast what she read in Tina's romance novels. There was exlecticity, fireworks exploding, rockets going into space, the whole nine yards!  
  
The phone was left ringing off the hook and the kissing and tounghe action was moving to the bed. Things where starting to heat up, body parts rubbing, pressed gainst eachother, hands starting to travel. Micahel pulled away from Mia. "I think we should stop." he said. (A/N: and you thought you were going to get to read some steamy PD FanFiction HAHa!)  
  
"Michael....look I know we just got together...I love you...so...if you wanted....we can....if you want." Mia stammered.  
  
"Mia, I want to make love to you, believe me, I have for a long time. I don't want it to be like this. I don't want to take advantage of you, that wouldn't make me any better than Bo. I want things to be perfect between us. I want us both to be ready." Michael told her.   
  
"Michael, everything is perfect, I'm okay with this, really, I am." Mia said.  
  
"Mia, who are you trying to convence, me or you. You don't have anything to prove to me, I know that you love me. Besides, I don't have anything." Michael said.  
  
"Oh," Mia looked down.  
  
"I told you, I want everything to be perfect, and if I bought a condom now that would be way to tempting for me. I don't wanna ruin this, Mia your first time should be specail." He explained. "You don't have anything to worry about, I won't try anything, I don't wanna get you pregnate."   
  
"I feel like an idiot." Mia blushed. "I knew that you and Angela did-"   
  
"Mia, your not Angela, and I won't treat you like Angela. I made a lot of mistakes with her, and I don't want to make them with you." Michael kissed her again.   
To Be ConTinued?? ?? ?? 


	13. WHAT'S THE DILLIO?

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belongs to Meg Cabot, except Bo Willis, and Angela Taylor. The song WHAT'S THE DILLIO? belongs to the band Mest. The story line is mine.  
  
Summary: Takes place after Mia leaves Michael's house. When she gets home her mother and father are chating over coffee. This contains Phillipe's reaction about Michael and Mia dating.   
  
A/N: Okay, thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story you all are great!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
WHAT'S THE DILLIO  
  
there's this little girl and I think she's so kind  
I'm givin' up until she is mine  
see I wanna be her boy and I want her to be my girl   
since I've met her I've been in another world  
she was just my friend and now I want more  
there's something specail to her   
she's not another whore  
I said what's the ddddillio?, dillio!  
What's the ddddeal?, deal!  
see everybody has gotten involved  
and that's not the was this should have evolved  
I should have just told you how I felt  
But when I'm aorund you my words just melt  
she was just my friend and now I want more  
there's something specail to her, she not another whore  
what's the ddddillio? dillio!  
what's the ddddeal? deal!  
(A/N: doesn't that just discribe Michael and Mia!)  
  
~Chapter 13~  
  
When Mia went back home her face was absolutly glowing. She was floating because of her make out fest with Michael. All of that came to a sudden halt when she seen her mom and dad setting in the kitchen table chating over coffee. "What's going on?" Mia asked.  
  
"Well, we were just talking about your postion as a royal." Phillipe said.  
  
Mia turned to Helen and looked at her desperatly. "Mom, do we have to talk about this tonight? I just had a really....really....really....great day." Mia said.  
  
"What's so great?" Helen asked.  
  
"Well, Dad, if you're still planing to press charges against Bo, I found someon who is willing to testify against him. He did the same thing to her." Mia said. "Mom, things finally went my way with Michael!!" Mia exclaimed. It was all she could do to keep from screaming.   
  
"How did you find her?" Phillipe asked, he figured he would take care of the Michael thing in a minute.  
  
"Mom, do you remember Angela Taylor, she dated Michael a few years ago, she came over here once or twice with Michael and Lilly." Mia asked.  
  
"She's that girl that feel down the stairs and was hurt really bad. I remember Michael was devisted." Helen said.  
  
"Well, she went out with Bo one time. He tried to do the samething to her that he did me." Mia said.  
  
"Your joking." Helen said.  
  
"Good job Mia, so tell us about the rest of your day." Phillipe said.  
  
"Well, like I said, things finally went my Michael." Mia said.  
  
"I'm so happy!" Helen jumped up and hugged Mia.  
  
"Well, I'm going on a date with him tommorow night. We are going to go watch the Back to the Futur marathon at the movies, and then we are going to Around the Clock for pancakes." Mia smiled, it was all she could do to keep from screaming.   
  
"And what time will you be back here?" Phillipe demanded to know.  
  
"Dad, tommorow night is Friday. I won't be coming back here. I'm staying the night with Lilly." Mia said.  
  
"And where will Michael be staying?" Phillipe asked.  
  
"Since he's Lilly's brother, and he lives there, I'm assuming he'll be staying there too." Mia said.  
  
"Absultly out of the question, you are not staying the night with that boy!"   
  
"Phillipe, she's not spending the night with Michael, she's spending the night with Lilly. She's done it evr weekend since she was in kindergarden. Except the time she had the chicken pox." Helen said.  
  
"Helen, I don't like this at all. I-We don't even know this boy t all. Look what happend the last time you allowed Mia to go on a date. She nearly died, I don't think it's a good idea."   
  
"Dad, just because you don't know Michael doens't mean tha me and Mom don't know him. I love Michael, I always have! I'm going out with him tommorow, and spending the night with Lilly and you can't stop me! Just because you decided it was time for you to do you biological duty doesn't mean you can tell me who I can and can't date!" Mia started to cry as she ran up to her room.   
  
After slamming and locking the door, Mia picked up the phone and dialed the Moscovitz number. The line was buisy so Mia quickly signed on to the internet. Luck Michael was on.   
  
CracKing: Hey Mia, what did you mom say about tommorow night?  
  
FtLouie: She's cool with it, it's not my mom you have to worry about, it's my dad. He had a fit and said that I couldn't date you and continue to stay the night with Lilly.  
  
CracKing: What did your mom say to him?  
  
FtLouie: It's more like what I said. I kinda went off on him again, about not being around. I told him that he couldn't say who I could and couldn't be with just because he felt it was time to start doing his biological duty.  
  
CracKing: You sould like Lilly.  
  
FtLouie: I don't know why he doesn't like you.  
  
CracKing: I think I do. Monday, when we were at the Plaza, after you ran out on him, I gave him a piece of my mind. Look, I'm gonna come over, and get this straitened out. Or die trying.  
  
FtLouie: Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes.  
  
CracKing: I love you!  
  
FtLouie: Love you too!  
  
About fifteen minutes later michael came over. Him and Phillipe set down in the kitchen to have a chat. Helen and mia were up in Mia's room ease dropping. "I know that your not thrilled about me dating Mia. I would like to know why." Michael said.  
  
"Your right, I don't like the fact that your dating her. Your older than she is, I don't trust you, your nothing more than a punk musicain." Phillipe said.  
  
"Actually, I'm alternative." Michael said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Phillipe asked.  
  
"My band isn't punk, it's alternative." Michael said, "I maybe old her than her, but that gives you no reason not to trust me. I've known Mia since I was 8 and I won't hurt her. I swear to you."   
  
"Your right, I have no reason not to trust you, I didn't have any reason not to trust the last guy. Look how that turned out." Phillipe said.  
  
"You can't compare me to him." Michael said.  
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Because, my band doesn't suck, I'm not a drunk, I don't do drugs, and to be honest I'm a computer geek." Michael said. "Hell, I'm not even sure what she see's in me. She's so much better than me. Look Mr. Renaldo, I love her too much to hurt her."   
  
"What happens after this year. Your graduating."   
  
"I'm going to Columbia, early exceptence. It's not that far from here." Michael said.  
  
Phillipe had been rendered speechless. He had no clue what to say to him. Could it be that he was wrong about Michael? Of course he would never admit that, Dad's are never wrong about anything, not to mention the fact he ruled a country. He couldn't excatly come out and tell Michael that he could date Mia. "Okay, here's the deal Michael, you can date Mia, but if you try anything funny with her, or if you hurt her. I will rip your testicals off and feed them to you." Phillipe said.  
  
Tears nearly came to Michael's eyes with the thought of that. "That won't be needed." Michael assured him.  
  
After that Michael went up to Mia's room and gave her a good-bye kiss before leaving. 


	14. CHAMANGE SUPERNOVA

Disclaimer: The charcters in this story belongs to Meg Cabot except, Bo Willis, and Brock, they belong to me. The song Chapmange Super-Nova belongs to the band Oasis. The story line belongs to me.  
  
Summary: Takes place the next day at school. After being out for two days Mia comes back. Alot of things happen...I can't really say much with out ruining it. This is another sad chapter (I'm sorry Trick-Hayden and PrincessVampire).  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed you all are great and I love you! There's alot of potty mouth in this chapter, I'm sorry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAMPANGE SUPER-NOVA  
  
how many specail people change  
how many lifes are living strange  
where were you when we were getting high  
slowly walking down the hall  
faster than a cannon ball  
where were you when we were getting high  
someday you will find me   
caught beneath a land slide  
in a chamange super-nova in the sky  
wake up the dawn and ask her why a dreamer never dies  
wipe that tear away now from you eye  
faster tahn a cannon ball  
where were you wehn we were getting high  
cos people belive that they 're   
gonna get away for the summer  
but you and I we live and die  
the world's still spinning 'round  
we don't know why   
why, why, why, why  
how many specail people change  
how many lives are living strange  
where were you when we were getting high  
slowly walking down the hall  
faster than a cannon ball  
where wer you when we were getting high  
  
~Chapter 14~  
  
Mia's first day back to school was horrible. By that time word of what happend Tuesday had gotten around. Except a few details were left out. 1.) that Mia was drugged , 2.) That Michael stopped before he could do anything to Mia, 3.) the reason Bo was so bruised up was because in was in a minor car accident, that wasn't turned into the cops, so it wasn't in the paper.  
  
What made the day so horrible began in first period. Mia walked in with Lilly like she usually did. They set down in their usual sets. Bo came in after them, that's when the people really began to talk. He sat down on the other side of Mia, "Ignor him." Lilly said then gave Bo an evil look.  
  
Everything was fine after that, then a note was droped on Mia's desk. Slowly Mia un folded it.  
  
Bo Wrote: Hey sweetheart, are we on for tonight? I figured we could pick up where we left off.  
  
Totally mortified, Mia wrote back,   
  
Mia: Your an ass! Stay away from me, don't look at me, don't talk to me. I'm serious, I don't want to have anything to do with you. When Michael finds out that you are bothering me, then he will kick your fucking ass again!   
  
Bo: I'm not afraid of Michael, he got lucky the other night. He's got his coming. I don't see why you are so affended, alot of girls would love to go out with a hot guy like me.  
  
Mia: Well, I'm not a lot of girls. You wanna know why I'm 'affended', you lied to me, you tried to rape me, and in the process, you nearly killed me. Just fuck off!  
  
Bo: Look, you nearly dying is a minor detail. This time I won't drug you and all you have to do is lay there.  
  
When Mia read that she began very angry. She jumped up. "Look you fucking ass! Leave me the hell alone, I'm not going to lay there so you can do me! Who do you think I am, Lana?" Mia screamed.  
  
"Mia, please set down, if you don't I'll have to send you see Ms. Gupta." Mr. Guianni said.  
  
"Mr. Guianni, I don't think that would be nessesary, it's just a lover's quarell." Lana laughed.  
  
"Mr. Guianni, I'm not going to set down until I tell everyone what really happened Tuesday night." Mia said.  
  
"We already know what happend Mia, Bo shagged you rotten." Lana said.  
  
"Look you fucking bitch shut the hell up!" Mia said to Lana. "Mind your own damn business. Heres the truth about what happend. Bo took me to a party at Scott Baker's appartment. He then procedded to secretly give me everclear-not the band, the alchole-and G.P.H. chased with Hawiian Punch. Once I was too drugged to fight him off he tried to rape me. Unfortuntily, I had an allergic reaction and couldn't breath. Ofcorse that didn't stop the insistive bastard, I nearly died. Lucky, Michael Moscotiviz showed up and took me to the hospital. So believe what ever you want. Oh yeah, I forgot, Bo wasnt' in a car accident. Michael kicked his ass! You know I think it's pretty sad that Bo can't get laid unless the girl in unconsious." Mia picked her things up and walked out of the class. Everyone was in awa. Amelia Thermopolis stood up for herself. They couldn't belive it.   
  
Lilly followed Mia out of the class and into the Ladies room. 'What's up with Mia and hiding in the girl's room?' Lilly thought. "Mia, are you okay?" Lilly asked.  
  
Mia was setting on the floor crying. "No, I'm not. Do you think they actually believed me?" Mia asked.  
  
"I dont' know, but they were all speechess because you blasted Lana like that. Besides, what they think doesn't matter. What does is, that I know the truth, and Tina, Shemeeka, Boris, the Computer Club, FlyPaper, and most importantly Michael knows the truth. They are the only people that matters. Everyone else are idiots." Lilly hugged Mia.  
  
"I hate everyone!" Mia said.  
  
"No you don't." Lilly laughed. "You sould like a postal worker."  
  
"Okay, I hate everyone except for a select few."   
  
"That's better, come on lets go back to class." Lilly pulled Mia out of the floor.  
  
Mia's out burst didn't make the day much easier. Mr. Gianni was schedualing a parent teacher confrense with her mother for Monday. By the time second period began over half the school knew about it. Half of the part that knew belived what Mia had said, the other half (mostly the A group) said Mia was lying. Mia just wanted the day to be over so she could be with Michael. For that matter she wished G & T would hurry up and come. Then finally it did, it was just as bad as 1st period.   
  
Michael was already in the class when Mia came in. He knew the day had been horrible for her, it hadn't been much better on him. he greeted her with a tight embrace and a kiss. It was all she could do to hold tears. "Are you okay." Michael asked as they set down.  
  
"I just wish everone would find something new to talk about." Mi said.  
  
"Tell me what all happend this morning." Michael said.  
  
"Here," Mia pulled the note from her jacket pocket. Michael read it over. Mia could see the anger growing in his eyes. Michael had just finsished reading the note when Bo walked in. Michael jump out of chair and shoved Bo against the wall. "Are you wanting anothe ass beating Willis?" Michael asked.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Moscovitiz. Your going crazy just like she is." Bo said.  
  
"This is what I'm talking about ass hole." Michale thrusted the note against Bo's chest. "Stay the hell away from my girlfriend!" Michael walked away from him.  
  
"Oh...she's you girlfriend now. You have a thing for my left overs don't you?" Bo laughed.  
  
"Hey Bo, its' hard for me to be your left over when I only went on one date with you, and nothing happend between us. As for Angela, she's not your left over either, cause you didn't do anything with her either. You know, I don't think that you have done anything with anyone. You can't even drug a girl and get away with it because something always happends." Mia said.  
  
Bo didn't have anything to say after that. Infact he didn't say anything to anyone the rest of the class.  
  
After school Mia and Lilly met up with Michael in frount of the school. Bo gave Michael an evil look as Michael hugged and kissed Mia. Bo climbed into a beat up 1980-somthing shit brown Chevy Umpala (I think Chevy makes them). Brock was setting behind the wheel of the car. "Moscovitz is all lovey with your bitch." Brock took a drink from a bottel of beer.   
  
"Yeah, I know. He'll get his tonight, then I'm gonna pop her cherry right in frount of him." Bo glarred at Michael as Brock started the car. 


	15. FIRST DATE

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belongs to Meg Cabot, except, Bo Willis, Brock, Angela Taylor, Anna Taylor, Ephram, Scott Baker, Ephram, Denis Stevens, Gary Jackson, Brandon Davis, and Tony. The song FIRST DATE belongs to Blink-182, and they story line is mine.  
  
Summary: Takes place on Michael and Mia's date they get some unexpected visitors. Can't say to much more or else I'll ruin it.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You all are great!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FIRST DATE  
  
in the car I just can't wait   
to pick you up on our very first date  
is it cool if I hold your hand?  
is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance  
do you like my stupid hair  
would you guess that I didn't know what to wear  
I'm just scared of what you'll think   
you make me nervous so I really can't eat  
lets go   
don't wait   
this nights almost over   
honest, lets make this night last forever  
forever and ever  
lets make this last forever  
when you smile I metl inside  
I'm not worthy for a minute of you time  
I really wish it was me and you   
I'm jelous of everybody in the room  
please don't look at me with those eyes  
please don't hint that you're capable of lies  
I dread the thought of our very first kiss  
a target that I'm probley gonna miss  
~Chapter 15~  
  
After going back to Michael and Lilly's house, Mia and Lilly spent the afternoon chatting while getting ready for their dates. Boris was taking Lilly out to a really fancy dinner and to a Broadway show. She left before Mia did.   
  
Mia changed into a pair of kakis and a lavender shir and white zip up sweater. She braided her hair in pig tails. Once she was dressed, Mia walked to Michael's room and knocked on the door. "It's open." Michael called.  
  
Mia walked in and checked Michael out. He was dressed in a pair of baggy jinco jeans and a gray lon sleeved silkyish ribbed shir. "You look really good." Mia said.  
  
Michael stood up from his computer and kissed Mia. "You look beautiful." he said.  
  
"Thank you. What are you working on?" Mia asked.  
  
"Trying to finish up this month's Crackhead." He said. "Are you ready?"  
  
"When you are." Mia smiled.  
  
Michael shut down his computer than him and Mia left. The marathon started roughly at 6 o'clock and ended at about 10. They only actually watched about half of it the rest was spent making out. Once it was over they walked to Around the Clock which was on about three blocks away. Mia tightly held on to Michael's hand, she had a bad feeling the pit of her stomach.   
  
As they walked past the ally beside the resurant, someone came up behind Michael and Mia and pushed them into the ally. Before Mia could even blink someone grabbed her from behind. Then Scott, Brock, and Bo came out of the darkness and began beating Michael. "Isn't this fun?" Ephram laughed in Mia's ear.  
  
"Michael!" Mia cried, fighting as best as she could to get away from Ephram.  
  
Tears ran down her Mia's cheeks as Michael layed on the ground. Bo, Scott, and Brock were kicking him. "You should have minded your own fucking business." Bo kicked Michael again in the ribs.   
  
bo walked over to where Ephram was holding Mia. He grabbed her away from him and kissed her. Michael struggled to get up, Brock punched him in the ribs knocking the breath back out of Michael. Then he grabbed Michael by the hair. "You get to watch." he said.  
  
Mia pulled away from Bo and slapped him. Bo laughed alittle then punched her knocking her to the ground. "Get her jeans off." Bo yelled to Scott.   
  
Before anything could happen Denis, Gary, and Brandon came into the ally. "It's easy to win a fight when it's four to two."   
  
Another fight broke out again but didn't last very long. Once Bo, Scott, Ephram, and Brock ran off, Denis and Mia helped Michael up. "Are you okay?" Mia was still crying.   
  
"I'm be fine." he winced in pain as Mia tightly hugged him. "How did you know what was going on?"   
  
"Well, Tony the guy who hands out tickets at the movies gave us a call. He had heard what had happened and said that Brock's Impala was setting out side of the movies and he thought something was gonna go down. By the time that we got to the movies it had already let out." Gary said.  
  
"They have it coming, come on." Michael said as they helped him to Denis's van.  
  
The only person they knew that lived remotly close to where they were was Angela. Denis called her on his cell phone and told her what had happen. She told them to bring Mia over to her place so they could go and find Bo and his friends.   
  
Angela set on the couch, Mia couldn't set still. "Mia, you have to calm down." Angela said.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't help it. What if something happens and he gets hurt, or what if the cops happen to find them." Mia said.  
  
"Mia, the cops won't find them because Bo and his friends would be stupid to report them. If they did, then the cops could take one look at Michael and know that something was going on." Angela said. "Why don't we do something to take your mind off of this?"  
  
"Like what?" Mia asked.  
  
"We could watch a movie." Angela said. "We'll watch...Dumb & Dumber."  
  
"That's one of Michael's favorite movies." Mia said.  
  
"Okay, we'll play Mononpoly." Angela said getting up and pulling the game off the shelf.   
  
After about five games there was a knock on the door. Angela got up and answered it. Michael an Denis, walked in, Mia began to cry again when she seen Michael. He was pretty bruised up and his knuckles were bleeding. He tightly pulled her into his arms. "It's okay, it's over with, they won't bother us again." He whispered into her ear. "I love you."   
  
"I love you too." Mia said.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
jazy716: I had no intention of having Bo really do that to Mia. It would be too horrible.  
  
cq87: At the school that I went to there were often several out bursts of profanity most of the people got in trouble though. Thanks for the coment that I wrote Michael week, it was easy considering that he acts just like my husband. 


	16. MIA'S DIARY

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belongs to Meg Cabot, except Bo Willis, Scott Baker, Brock, Ephram, Angela Taylor, Anna Taylor, and Denis Stevens, belong to me as does the story line.  
  
Summary: This is the last chapter in this story. It doesn't have a song that goes with it or anything. It takes place two months later and it's the first entry from Mia's diary.  
  
A/N: To everyone who has reviewed you are great and I hope that the way that I'm ending this doesn't disappointed you. I had a diffrent ending worked out but decided against it.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 16: Mia's Diary  
  
November 12, 2002  
  
Well, life has been pretty interesting in the past two months. Michael and I are still together which is really great. My father isn't exactly pleased about it. He and Michael are getting along a lot better than they were before.   
  
I actually have began a relationship with my father he and my Grandmere have been staying at the Plaza for the past few month, Grandmere has been trouchering me by giving me Princess Lessons. It's really boring, I get to learn how to set so my panties doesn't show for two hours everyday. Then theres the fact that I now take a limo to school and have a bodygaurd named Lars he's really cool. His neck is about the size of my calf.   
  
My mother...is now married to Mr Gianni my algebra teacher and is pregnate. I still don't know how she pulled that one off. When she went in for that parent teacher confrence she ended up with a date. I think Dad was alittle disappointed, I think deep in his heart he thought that him and Mom would get back together.   
  
I decided not to press charges against Bo. I think Dad was alittle disapointed until a few weeks ago. Bo, Ephram, and Brock are in juvenile detention center, Scott is in jail, because one of Scott Baker's parties were busted.  
  
Lana Wienburger is now three months pregnate by Josh Ritchers. She's now being forced to get married by her parents. The good things is that I can get my books for class with out having to see them makeing out. They are too buisy fighting.   
  
Denis and Angela got together, they are so cute too. She and Michael have talked about what happend between them and are now friends. Lilly and I hang out with her alot, when she's not out with Boris.   
  
I know that my life is now complete. I have a wonderful famly and wonderful friends, and a wonderful boyfriend who love me very much. It doesn't matter to me what people thinks about me. I know that my life is never going to be normal because nobody's life is normal I'm just happy with what I have. 


End file.
